Sonic Universe: Chosen One
by GuyroMaster
Summary: [Polished and complete.] After defeating his other half Nega, Blaze returns to his normal life. However, things aren't what they seem when Blaze is caught in the middle of a destiny he never asked for. With the Silent Years beginning and a meeting taking place, what is in store for this hero hiding in the shadows? (This story takes place before Sonic Universe: The Next Generation.)
1. Reunited

**Guyro: Welcome to the first chater of the rewrite. **

**Please enjoy.**

**I won't say anything until the end of this rewrite . . .**

**. . .**

* * *

**Mobius/Earth/Sol World (The Giga Planet)**

**The Planet's Core**

**Year: 2009**

_Unkown PoV:_

"**I *pant* will return Blaze . . . mark my words . . . you haven't defeated me *pant* just yet!"** said a dark figure talking to the figure known as Blaze.

This dark figure looked like a humanoid gargoyle and was beginning to fall apart from the blows that Blaze had inflicted upon it.

_Sonic World Adventure [Sonic Unleashed] OST - __To The Surface_

"**You're through Nega . . . or Gray Gargoyle or . . . whatever you call yourself. This is where it ends!"** said Blaze.

Blaze is a Mobian - judging by his height. He is clothed in a black, armor type ninja outfit. His species is unidentifiable.

As the dark figure crumbles to nothing, Blaze calls forth the power of the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds . . .

"**The seven Chaos are the servers . . . our hearts intensify their power . . . the server seeks to unify the Chaos . . . by the power enriched by the heart."** said Blaze.

The emeralds shown brighter as they began to glow and encircle Blaze.

"**The power of Fire was bestowed . . . the Soul enriched this energy until it became the power of the Blaze . . . the Sol rests within the bearer of the flames."** said Blaze.

The Sol Emeralds ignited with fire that continued to burn around each emerald.

With both sets of emeralds ready for what he is about to do, Blaze pulls out a white emerald.

"_**With the power of the Chaos and Sol . . . I wish to renew the planets and return everything to the way it was!"**_ said Blaze. _**"CHAOS . . . . . . CONTROL!"**_

The emeralds flashed as the entire planet was engulfed by light. Then everything vanished.

_(music stops)_

**[A/N: This is the final scene of the story ****Sonic Universe: The Gaia Chronicles****. Be sure to check it out, once I write it, for the missing links that have not been explained.]**

* * *

**Sonic Universe: Chosen One**

**Chapter 1: Reunited / Three Chances**

* * *

**?**

"**Sonic . . . what just happened? Why is everything white?"**

"**I don't know Tails. Hey where's Shadow and the others?" **said Sonic.

"**I'm right next to you Sonic, and as for the others . . . I don't know where they are."** said Shadow.

_Sonic World Adventure [Sonic Unleashed] OST - __Rekindled Light ~ Save the Speech!_

Suddenly the light dimmed and the white color faded turning back into the land around them.

"The world . . . our planet is returning to normal." said Sonic as he looked around the area.

**Mobius (Sonic's World)**

**Year: 2009**

As Sonic spoke, grass was growing back and trees were sprouting from the ground. The corruption that was destroying the planet's balance was gone and Mobius was beginning to flourish again.

"**SOOOOOONIC!"** yelled a high pitch scream coming from over a hill as a pink hedgehog is seen running at Sonic.

Sonic sweats realizing who it is as he is tackled by the pink hedgehog.

"A-ahh Amy!" said Sonic.

"Oh . . . Sonic I was so worried!" said Amy. "When you, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Blaze (the Cat), and Blaze went to take on that-that monster . . . I thought I would never see you again!"

"Amy . . . it's alright. I'm fine and everyone else is fine too, right?" said Sonic at Tails and Shadow.

The said two nodded.

"Hey where are the others anyway?" asked Sonic. ". . . and could you please get off of me?"

Amy shrugged.

"The last thing I remember was everyone vanishing into nothing, and then I vanished as well; as everything turned white." said Amy as she got off of Sonic. "Next thing I saw was the grass under my feet and the blue sky overhead; and then I heard your voice and came running to you."

Sonic got up and brushed himself off.

"Well if everything is back to normal . . . then we should be able to find everyone. Come on! Let's get going." said Sonic.

Sonic began a light jog as the others followed him.

"**Sonic!"** said a gruff voice.

"Hey! That you Knuckles?" said Sonic.

"Yeah and Silver is here too." said Knuckles as he walked over a hill towards the others.

Suddenly another voice was heard coming from over another hill.

"**Mr. Sonic! You're alive! Come on guys!"** said a young rabbit that came running up to Sonic followed by a bat and a raccoon.

"Cream! Rouge! Saria! You all made it!" said Sonic as everyone greeted each other after a hard fought battle.

Something was still missing.

"Hey . . . has anyone seen Blaze (the Cat) or Marine for that matter?" asked Sonic looking around to see if the said two were going to appear over another one of the grassy hills.

Tails got Sonic's attention.

"Sonic, they're probably not here anymore . . . they had to go back to their own world . . . the Sol World." said Tails.

"I don't sense the Sol Emeralds anymore, so they must have gone back to their proper world." said Shadow.

Sonic smiled.

"Well at least things are back to normal." he said.

Then Sonic looked into the sky to see a hovercraft flying away.

"Looks like Eggman is retreating . . . should we give chase?" asked Tails to Sonic.

Sonic shook his head.

"Nah . . . he'll be back . . . but for now . . . we all deserve a break. Don't you agree?" asked Sonic to the group.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But first . . . come on! Let's head back to Station Square where everyone is waiting." said Sonic.

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Meanwhile . . .**

**Mobius**

**The Core of the Planet**

Somewhere deep inside of Mobius . . . we find a fallen hero.

Is he dead? No wait . . . he is beginning to stir.

"**Ugh . . . where am I?"** said the hero. **"Did-did I save the world . . . is everything back to normal?"**

With these last words spoken, the hero collapses from fatigue with all of his energy drained.

* * *

**Back with the others . . .**

**Station Square (day)**

**Emerald Coast: Beach House**

_Sonic Adventure DX Music: Emerald Coast 3 _

We find Sonic relaxing in a beach chair and everyone is having a good time celebrating another victory, but off to the side of the celebrating is a raccoon who appears to be worried about something.

Sonic takes notice of this and decides to ask her . . .

"What's eating at you Saria?" asked Sonic.

Saria at first didn't realize who was talking to her.

"Huh . . . what was that Sonic?" she asked.

"I said, what's eating at you?" said Sonic.

"Oh . . . well I-I'm just worried is all." she said.

"Why's that?" said Sonic.

"Well I guess it would be . . . because Blaze hasn't shown up yet. Where do you think he could be?" asked Saria.

Sonic thought about this.

"You know to be honest . . . I didn't even look for Blaze after he went into the core. He may very well have been sealed up with Dark Gaia and his 'friend' Nega."

"WHAT?! You mean he might be sealed away with that-that dark entity!?" said Saria shocked at Sonic's answer.

"Whoa! Calm down! I'm not sure, but maybe there is a way down into the core . . . like a secret passage." said Sonic. "You never know."

Saria was still unconvinced and was starting to become a nervous wreck.

Sonic noticed and sighed.

"*sigh* Okay . . . if it will make you feel better . . . how about you and me go and look for him after the party is over? Would you feel better about that?" asked Sonic.

Saria beamed as she jumped Sonic and hugged him.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" said Saria keeping Sonic in her hug. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!"

Sonic smiled.

"Glad I could make you feel better . . . and *cough* your hugging me *wheeze* too*gag* tight!" said Sonic as his face started turning blue.

Saria released.

"Oh . . . sorry. I guess I got carried away." said Saria with an apologetic smile.

Sonic gasped for air as he started to get up.

"*gasp* That's *cough* okay." said Sonic as he took a deep breath and let it out. "Ahh . . . much better. Now . . . why don't we join the party? You feel up to it?"

Saria nodded.

"Yes . . . I'm up to it."

The two joined the party as the festivities went on into the evening.

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Sometime later . . .**

**Angel Island (night)**

**Master Emerald Shrine**

After the party was over, Knuckles went back to his guardian duties.

After making sure everything was okay and that there was no danger, Knuckles leaned backed against one of the supporting pillars of the decaying shrine and closed his eyes falling asleep.

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky Soundtrack - __016 - Growing Anxiety_

After Knuckles is asleep . . . something pokes its head over the side of the structure.

"_**Good he's asleep."**_

The unidentifiable creature hovers over the edge into view.

It's a pink cat (or rather kitten) like creature with big blue eyes.

The creature carefully moves over to the Master Emerald hoping not to cause the Echidna to wake from its presence.

"_**Okay . . . now I just need to get her attention."**_ said the creature.

Knuckles repositioned himself slightly, opening one eye to see nothing and closes it again.

"There's nothing here, but why I do I feel like I'm being watched?" asked Knuckles to himself.

Ignoring this thought, he goes back to sleep, but this time he is staying fully alert.

On the other side of the Master Emerald, the creature just barely managed to avoid detection.

"_**I thought he was asleep?"**_ thought the creature._** "Well . . . if he decides to stay awake . . . I can always use 'Rest' on him so he stays asleep."**_

*SNORE*

"_**?"**_

Peaking over the Emerald, the creature sees Knuckles sound asleep and snoring very loudly.

"_**Geez . . . and I thought Mewtwo snored loudly . . . well . . . back on track . . ."**_ said the creature.

The creature tapped a paw on the Master Emerald's surface.

"_**Hello? Hello? Tikal, are you there?"**_

A small glow of red appeared inside the emerald.

"_**Hello? Who's there? Who's making this link?"**_said a voice coming from the red light.

"_**Tikal, it's me Mew. I was sent to get you by Arceus."**_ said the creature identifying its name as Mew.

"_**Mew? What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?"**_ asked Tikal through telepathy.

"_**I don't have time to explain, but please . . . we need to hurry to the 'Hall of Origin'. I'll tell you what's amiss when we get there."**_ said Mew through telepathy.

"_**O-okay . . . just give me a minute to get out and we can go." **_said Tikal.

About a minute later, the orb that was present in the emerald was now floating freely outside of it casting a small glow on the area.

"_**Let's go."**_ said Mew as she started to fly high into the sky with Tikal following.

Back on the ground Knuckles looked up to the sky.

"What's that pink cat thing and . . . hey haven't I seen that glowing light before?" asked Knuckles.

Suddenly both Mew and Tikal vanished from sight.

_(music stops)_

Knuckles shrugged and decided that it was nothing to worry about.

He was soon fast asleep again.

* * *

**Later that night . . .**

**Mobius**

**The Planet's Core**

Back in the core, the hero is still unconscious.

_Blaze's PoV:_

**. . .**

**Unknown Realm**

_SMBZ ST: __Valua City - Skies of Arcadia_

"_**Where am I? I see nothing but black."**_

"_**Blaze . . . warrior of the Aura, come towards my light."**_ said a gentle voice

"_Who are you and how do you know my name?"_ I said in the black space.

"_**I said to come forth to my light."**_said this same voice, but more stern this time.

I followed the sound of the voice to find a golden glowing light similar to that of Tikal's.

"_I'm here . . . now could you tell me who you are?"_ I said to the light.

"_**You cannot learn of my name. But you should really be more concerned of dying. Your life force is draining in the world, but your spirit is here."**_

I started to make the connections.

"_Wait wait wait! So you're telling me I-I died?"_ I asked the light in shock of this news.

"_**Yes . . . you sacrificed yourself in order to restore the planet . . . but while you may have done this selflessly . . . you still have lost a 'chance' used to return to the world."**_ said the voice. _**"You only have two chances left to return, and the next time you die after that will be it. You will join with the 'Chaos Force' then."**_

I was thinking over this whole scenario.

"_So what you're saying is I get three chances to continue and then I'm gone. Right?"_

"_**That is correct . . . even a hero cannot live forever in that word; it's the cycle of the world and that cycle cannot be changed."**_

After hearing these words I became worried.

"_I only get three chances to return to the living world if I die . . . but what about if I have friends and family? Will I leave them without even a second chance?"_

The voice didn't say anything for a minute and then it spoke again.

"_**Perhaps you will understand it better like this. You're a video game player correct? In a video game you are given a set number of lives, and after those lives are used up you receive a 'Game Over'. This is the same scenario; you have three lives and after those chances are used up, it's the end for you. Do you understand now?**_ said the voice.

So I have three lives.

"_But what about continues?"_ I asked.

"_**There are NO continues . . . unless it's granted to you by a higher force."**_ said the voice. _**"Now . . . I have to ask you, do you wish to return?"**_

"_I have a choice? Why am I given a choice?"_ I said.

"_**Some have chosen to not return. Their reasons are unknown, but do YOU wish to return?"**_

"_I have no reason to say no. Yes I will return and continue the fight!"_ I said pumping my fist in the air.

"_**. . . Very well . . . you will return to your body deep within the core of Mobius. I shall continue to watch you . . . Aura Wielder."**_ said the voice one final time.

The light encircled me as it spun around.

I vanished, but could still hear that voice.

"_**Good bye . . . for now. One more note to you. You will not see me if you die on another planet . . . You will see . . . someone . . . else."**_

That was the last thing I heard from the voice.

_(music stops)_

**. . .**

I awoke with a start.

I rubbed my head thinking over what had just taken place.

"Three lives . . . now I'm down to two."

I was still shocked that I had died, but was even more shocked to realize that I had a set number of times I could return to the world.

"I better make these two count." I said as I got up looking around the area. "Now I need to find my way back to the surface."

Suddenly something bumped me from behind.

I turned to see a green glowing orb just floating there.

I reached out to touch it, but it moved away and was starting to head down . . . a path?

"_I think this light wants me to follow it . . . but why?"_I asked in thought.

The light motioned again.

"Okay . . . I'll follow you . . . whatever you are."

I walked down the path, carved in this cavern, following the green light. I was still thinking over my current situation and that conversation . . .

That conversation . . . I would remember that for a very long time.

**. . .**

**. . . TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**. . .**


	2. The Forgotten Shrines

**. . .**

* * *

**Sonic Universe: Chosen One**

**Chapter 2: The Forgotten Shrines / Attack and Speed Up**

* * *

**Mobius **

**The Planet's Core**

_The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess-__Midna's Theme_

_Blaze's PoV:_

"_This path . . . it just continues on without end. Just where is it leading me?"_

I was still following the green light.

I have no idea how long I've been following it, but I keep getting this feeling that it was waiting for me where I . . . or rather **it** found me.

The light didn't speak or anything . . . it just looked like it kept looking back to see if I was still following it (It would stop and then move again.).

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but can you speak?" I asked the light; though it was probably stupid of me to ask.

**. . .**

"**Y**_**-e-s.**_ **I** **c**_**-a-n**_ **sp**_**-e-a-k,**_ **b**_**-u-t**_ **I**_**'m **_**n**_**-o-t**_ **f**_**-l-u-e-n-t**_ **i**_**-n**_ **y**_**-o-u-r**_ **t**_**-o-n-g-u-e**_**"** said the light in broken sentences that I had trouble understanding.

"It seems you can understand me, but you can't speak fluently, correct?" I asked.

The light bobbed up and down. I took this as "that is correct."

"Do you have another form of communication?" I asked.

I was bombarded by some sort of ancient tongue that I couldn't even comprehend.

**. . .**

"I guess that's not going to help." I said with a chuckle.

We walked onward in silence; soon I could see a light coming from the direction we were heading.

_(music stops)_

"I see light. Were you trying to lead me out of this place?" I asked.

**. . .**

"**N-**_**o.**_**"**

**. . .**

I was puzzled by this.

"Well then where . . ." I trailed off once the path opened up into a large, darkened cavern. "Where are we?"

I had a strange feeling and I was getting a very bad feeling from this cavern.

**Open Cavern(?)**

_Metroid Prime OST - __Lava Caves ~ Magmoor Caverns Theme_

Upon entering this cavern . . . I noticed old structures made from the cavern itself.

"These buildings . . . are very ancient. This must have been some type of town or something, but why was it built in an underground cavern?"

I had to figure this out.

I took a walk through what must have been the streets. I tried to picture who could have built this place and what the culture was like.

I noticed something that I thought was a little out of place. There were, what appeared to be, alters lining both sides of the street. This could possibly have been the center of the town.

The strange alters led down the pathway straight into two different temples. I counted the alters as I went and by the time I reached some type of shrine, the number of alters had reached 100 on both sides.

"I wonder if this was where some type of cult took place. Why else would there be so many alters here?"

I saw writing inscribed on one of the shrines.

"This writing . . . is very old and I can't decipher it."

I was staring at what were possibly symbols used to make words or sentences.

I looked over at the green light floating beside me.

"Do you think you could decipher this for me?"

Instead of giving me an answer, the green light moved in front of me and then it went inside of me.

"What the!?"

The light was now inside my body.

Suddenly . . . I glowed green like the light. Then the glow dimmed down and the light popped out of me.

I wasn't too thrilled.

"What was that for?!"

**. . .**

"**I gave you the power to interpret other languages and writing."**

I stopped for a second realizing the light was speaking clearly to me.

"You-you just spoke!? How is that . . ?"

I put the pieces together and it made sense.

"**Now you can interpret the ancient tongue of the First Great Civilization."** said the green light in English . . . or at least it sounded like English in my ears.

"The **First Great Civilization** . . . who is that?" I asked.

I was also wondering why the light didn't give me this power sooner. Oh well . . . can't change that now.

"**The First Great Civilization is the People of Gaia."** it said.

"The People of Gaia?"

I looked at the writing on the shrine again. I could read it now.

What I read was horrible to think of.

It read: _"By order of the ruler of the Darkness, this tribe shall make one hundred sacrifices to ensure our safety for the next year."_

"This place . . . is a sacrifice chamber? No . . . maybe this is where the sacrifices were made, but the people lived somewhere else."

"**Have you never heard of a sacrifice chamber before? This is the place of sacrifice to me and my brother, but to be honest . . . I never wanted sacrifices brought to me. I was a peace keeper."** said the light.

I looked at the light odd.

"So this 'Ruler of Darkness' is your brother? Then who are you the 'Ruler of Light'?" I asked sarcastically.

**. . .**

"**Yes. My brother is Dark Gaia and I am Light Gaia."**

When the light said this I was stunned and not sure what to think.

"You're kidding right? There is no way that you're **Chip**." I said.

"**Chip? Who's Chi-oh . . . you're taking about my physical body's name. Yeah . . . if that suits you better you can call me that, but in this form I'm Light Gaia."** said Chip-err . . . Light Gaia.

Now I was confused.

"How can you be two people . . . and why couldn't you speak English when '**Chip'** can clearly speak English already?" I asked Light Gaia.

"**Because . . . 'Chip' is my mortal form. I can only communicate in your language while in that form. This is my spirit form and I only speak my ancient tongue because that's the only language I can use!"**

I wasn't expecting that answer, but it made feasible sense.

"Ok . . . well then can you show me your shrine?" I asked.

**. . .**

"**I don't see any harm in that, but you may want to check out Dark Gaia's temple first. That's the reason I brought you here."** said Light Gaia.

I had to wonder why, but I went with it.

"Ok."

The temple was actually not too far from the shrine. The shrine may have very well have been at the footstep of the temple.

_(music stops)_

**The Gaia Chamber**

**Temple of Dark Gaia**

_Metroid Zero Mission Music - __Chozo Ruins 2- (HD)_

I walked into the ancient temple to be greeted by a very large statue of what I was sure was Dark Gaia.

"This place . . . is already giving me the creeps. Just what am I supposed to find here?" I asked Light Gaia.

**. . .**

"**Read the inscriptions in the temple walls. There is something written there that is important."** said Light Gaia.

I wasn't sure what was so important, but I found that there was something written in the Ancient text that was worth noting, but for reference purposes, I read it all.

"This right here is very interesting, but there are some pieces missing to this wall of text."

"**Read it out loud and I'll try to help you connect the pieces."** said Light Gaia.

"Ok . . . It reads:"

"_This is what t. . .Gaia has told to me, __**'Prepare for me two hundred sacri. . .o that I may create the fir. . .nion that will be considered a. . .on to me. These. . .acrifice. . .ust come from Ligh. . .aia's wor. . .that the act is. . .rk and mercile. . .as he will. . . e, but he wi. . . ormless until he. . .sesses a. . .hadow.'**__ This is wh. . .ark Gai. . .decreed."_

"That's what I can read from it. There are still too many gaps for me to determine what you want me to see."

**. . .**

"**Ugh! Isn't it obvious?! You have to fill in the blanks. I can help you only with the one's I know."** said Light Gaia sounding somewhat irritated. **"I'll fill in the parts I can right now. Listen to what I say. You'll have to figure out the rest."**

"Ok . . . I'm listening."

"**Okay . . . first this was written by an interpreter most likely. Now let's decipher this . . ."** said Light Gaia. **"It reads . . ."**

"_This is what t(he great Dark )Gaia has told to me, __**'Prepare for me two hundred sacri(fices so) that I may create the fir. . .nion that will be considered a(s a s)on to me. These (s)acrifice(s m)ust come from Ligh(t G)aia's wor(shipers so) that the act is. . .rk and mercile. . .as he will (b)e, but he wi. . .ormless until he. . .sesses a (s)hadow.'**__ This is wh(at D)ark Gai(a has) decreed."_ said Light Gaia filling in some of the blanks.

_(music stops)_

It was starting to make sense now.

_Super Metroid Music - __Brinstar (Underground Depths)_

"I'm going to assume that _**fir**_ is the beginning of the word **first**. N-i-o-n . . . hmm . . . possibly **minion**?" I said thinking out loud.

"**Hmm . . . that makes sense, but what about this part (**_**act is. . .rk and mercile. . .as he will be**_**)?"**

"Hmm . . . I would say r-k is most likely the last part of the word **dark**. As for the second word . . . I'm not sure, but I can tell you that w-i is most likely the word **will**." I said trying to piece together the words.

"**Hmm . . . **_**'These sacrifices must come from Light Gaia's worshipers so that the act is (da)rk and mercile. . .'**_** . . ."**

". . ?"

"**THAT'S IT!"** yelled Light Gaia.

I fell over from the sudden outburst.

"Ugh . . . what's it?" I asked slightly upset.

"'_**the act is (da)rk and mercile(ss) just as he will be, but he wi(ll be). . .ormless until he. . .sesses a shadow.'**_** I think the next word is merciless and I think **_**sesses**_** is the word 'possesses'."**

"Hmm . . . that's a good guess now about the word _**ormless**_ . . . somehow I think that the word is **formless**." I said.

"**Yeah! That fits perfectly! Now read it with the blanks filled in. After you're done, I want you to write down the entire phrase so that you have a record of it."** said Light Gaia.

"Uhh . . . okay."

I read the tablet, but included the missing fragments that I had deciphered.

"_This is what the great Dark Gaia has told to me, __**'Prepare for me two hundred sacrifices so that I may create the first minion that will be considered as a son to me. These sacrifices must come from Light Gaia's worshipers so that the act is. . .dark and merciless as he will be, but he will be formless until he possesses a shadow.'**__ This is what Dark Gaia has decreed."_ I recited, but for some reason there was still a blank.

"**There's too much space in between 'is' and 'dark'. There must be another word, but I think we get the message, so it's insignificant."** said Light Gaia. **"Now write it down."**

I did as instructed and then we left the temple, but I had a slight feeling I knew what the tablet was referring to, but I didn't think it was possible that the tablet was referring to '**him**'.

_(music fades out)_

"**Next stop . . . my temple, but I highly doubt that there's anything **_**important**_** in there."** said Light Gaia as we walked into the temple.

**Temple of Light Gaia**

_Sonic World Adventure [Sonic Unleashed] OST - __Gaia Gate_

The first thing I noticed as I walked in was that the room was lit up making it look as though the temple was bathed in sunlight.

"Where's all this light coming from?" I asked.

"**Oh . . . you mean the light coming from this rock?"** asked Light Gaia as he removed (don't ask how he did it) a brownish-orange rock that was shaped like a . . .

I gasped at what the object was.

"That's a-that's a **Sun** **Stone**!" I blurted out.

"**A Sun Stone? What's a Sun Stone?"** he asked. **"This stone was mined from the very caverns we are standing in. The workers dedicated it to me since it was shaped like the sun and I, of course, am Light Gaia so it would make sense that they would give it to me. But you called it a Sun Stone . . . so how do you know what it's called?"**

I was backed into the corner with that statement.

Just how well would this deity take to the news of there being other worlds beyond this one?

"Uhh . . ." I started, rubbing the back of my head, "I-it's not from this world."

"**You mean to say it's an alien rock? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" **

"Uhh . . . no. You wouldn't really know _what_ it is . . . is what I'm trying to say." I said trying to make this story sound convincing.

Light Gaia frowned at me. (Again, don't ask how.)

"**I'm not as dumb as you make me out to be. Just say 'It's a stone found on the planet Arseus and be done with it. K?"**

I was taken aback by this sudden statement.

"Wait . . . so you mean to tell me that you already knew about that planet?" I asked still trying to grasp what he had said.

"**Well of course I know about that planet and the others out there, but Arseus just happens to be where most of the Legendaries are stationed."** said Light Gaia as if it was no big deal.

Now I was the one who wanted to question Light Gaia, but I decided not to.

"So you know . . ."

"**. . . All about you and the 'Ancient Prophecy'? Yes, yes I do."**

"Ok well then I guess . . ." I stopped.

Did he just say prophecy?

"Uhh . . . did you say 'Ancient Prophecy'?"

"**. . . Yes, yes I did. Why?"**

"Well . . . because I . . . well you see I . . ." I was stumbling over the right words.

_(music stops)_

I couldn't get the words to come out. I was too shocked.

"**Ahh . . . I see. You don't know about the prophecy . . . yet."**

I nodded.

"**Don't worry . . . you'll learn about it someday in the future, but not now, because the time of awakening isn't here."**

Time of awakening?

_Metroid Fusion OST - __39 Environmental Intrigue_

I think I was more confused now than when I was trying to explain the concept of other worlds.

Suddenly . . .

**CRASH!**

Something shattered in the temple causing me to jump and Light Gaia to shift in the air.

"**Huh!? What was that!?" **asked Light Gaia after the sudden noise.

"Don't look at me! The noise came from over . . . there; behind that wall!" I said quickly moving to one of the walls.

I looked around the corner to see . . .

"Nothing?"

There was nothing there except for a shattered container of some sort.

"**Looks like whomever it was left in quite a hurry or . . . this is what caused the noise in the first place." **said Light Gaia.

I picked up part of the shattered jar.

"What is this thing exactly?" I asked.

"**Hmm . . . looks like a . . ."** Light Gaia stopped and inspected the object.

". . ."

"**. . !"**

"What?"

"**Oh no! This jar was holding the Attack Level ups!"**

"?"

I was confused.

"Attack Level ups? What are those exactly?"

Light Gaia turned to my direction.

"**The Attack Level ups are energy cores meant to increase natural abilities. I've taken to calling them 'Attack Cores'. There are 5 in total that change and develop the users attack techniques."** said Light Gaia.

_(music stops)_

"Wait . . . so you mean like attacks that the individual performs or general attacks?"

_Sonic Battle - __018 - Gizoid_

It looked like Light Gaia was thinking.

"**Hmm . . . You've heard of a spin dash right?"** asked Light Gaia.

"Yes. It's one of the most basic moves to use for an attack."

"**Correct. That attack and the spin jump attack are both the core attack abilities of the animal Mobians. For most, the attack is already able to be performed, because the first level Core ability is there from birth."**

"Wait . . . so you're saying that Sonic was born with that ability?"

"**Yes. Sonic . . . he is special. He was not only born with the power of the lvl. 1 Attack Core, but also the lvl. 1 Speed Core."** said Light Gaia.

I was confused, so I asked more questions.

"Speed Core? What's a Speed Core?"

"**Oh . . . I didn't mention the Speed Cores did I. Well same as the Attack Cores, but the Speed Cores focus on improving . . . well speed. Being able to travel along a line of rings requires a certain level of speed, but of course there is also equipment that can be used to harness that power. A good example of that is the Light Speed Shoes."**

"But I thought Sonic was able to perform the attack without the shoes now?"

"**Yes . . . but he couldn't until his speed increased naturally by the maturing of his body. You see over time Sonic was able to move faster because of his own will to be 'The Fastest Thing Alive' and the development of the Speed Core in his body."**

"So you're telling me that Sonic is naturally fast and his speed will continue to increase as his body matures and he keeps his strong will?"

"**Only up to a point. You see, Sonic is getting older. Once he reaches a certain age, his body won't be able to handle the speed, so the Speed Core will lock him at his max speed, but he will be able to use anything lower than his max, but it takes a bit of control to limit your own power. Sonic has come a long way from when he first started to fight Eggman."**

"So then I'm guessing that the same goes for the Attack Cores?"

"**Uhh . . . to an extent. The Attack Core is only able to progress the naturally abilities through the process of training the abilities. Sonic's Homing Attack is a good example. The first time he was able to use it was with the help of energy that he gathered on Flicky's Island many years back."**

"You mean the 'Golden Shield'?"

"**Yeah . . . but how do you know about that? Well yes . . . Sonic figured out after that adventure that he could perform it naturally, but he would have to train himself to use it. Now he can use it to where he can actually attack an enemy above his own body. I still don't know how he can do that . . . but . . . eh." **

It was all making sense.

"So then does that mean I can harness this power too?"

"**I mentioned that the abilities develop from birth right? Since you're not a 'true' Mobian, you can only develop your attack and speed with the Cores. The Attack Core is a dark red color, while the Speed Core is solid blue."**

"So then I just have to touch it and I receive its power?"

"**Yes, but to use the abilities fully, you have to train them. You can use the raw power of the attacks, but to use the full power requires training."**

"Okay well then where do I find them?"

"**You have to search for them to level up your abilities. There are no shortcuts. I can sense that you are currently at Attack lvl. 3. I won't explain what you already know, but you need to increase your Speed to lvl. 4. You should look around the area and see if you can find one of the cores." **said Light Gaia. **"With your Speed at lvl. 4, you will be able to use the Boost Dash/Attack.**

_(music stops)_

"So you're saying I need to find this Speed Core? Why?" I asked rather curious as to why I needed it.

"**You want to get out of this area right?"**

"Yes. I need to get out of here and find my way back to my own world."

"**Well first you have to escape from this cavern. You need to be able to use the Boost Dash to plow through the caved in tunnel."**

"Caved in tunnel? Why can't I just clear away the stuff blocking the tunnel?"

"**Because the tunnels are so old that if you were to try and just dig your way through, you'd be buried alive by another cave in. You have to get through it quickly. **_**That's**_** why you need the Boost Dash."**

I wasn't going to argue anymore. I had to find that Speed Core.

**. . .**

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

* * *

**. . .**


	3. Traversing the Flame Core

**. . .**

* * *

**Sonic Universe: Chosen One**

**Chapter 3: Traversing the Flame Core / Time to go Home**

* * *

**Mobius**

**The Gaia Chamber**

_Flame Core__ - White World/White Space Generations Remix - Sonic 06_

_Blaze's PoV:_

Walking back outside of the temple, I could feel a presence. There was some form of energy I was sensing.

"My Aura . . . its-its picking up another energy source . . . here?"

It was weak from what I could tell, but my master taught me well how to sense Auras within my surroundings. Mostly it was just a lot of blue and black masses.

"This energy I'm sensing . . . where is it coming from?"

I decided to follow the signal I was getting from my Aura and find this strange energy.

By the time I was far away from the Gaia Chamber, the signal was getting stronger.

"I'm closer now, but where is it?"

I turned the corner and found myself standing in front of a path that had no light coming from it.

"Down this path? This reminds me of that one part of Sonic 06 . . . Flame Core Cavern. In fact . . ."

I decided to travel the path and find that energy source.

Upon entering I noticed the cavern opened up and there was magma flowing all around.

Sensing further in, I could feel the energy from something. Whether it was good or bad I did not know.

"This is very strange. I feel as if I'm standing in the Flame Core, but . . . that's impossible considering it exists in the future not in this current time."

Strange as it sounded . . . the path did indeed look like the cavern of Flame Core.

"I guess I'll have to go through here . . ."

With caution, I entered the dark cavern.

What lies in wait for me?

_(music stops)_

**Flame Core ~ Cavern**

_**Objective: Follow your Aura Sense and find the Mysterious Energy.**_

**. . .**

_Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 Original Soundtrack __Flame Core ~ The Cavern_

I passed through the cavern and walked into an area with a sealed door.

The area had rocks that looked like trees poking out of the magma. On the trees were purple rocks that emanated a strange glow.

"That's a strange set up, but this path is blocked . . . how am I supposed to get through here?"

It was then that I noticed some markings on the door.

It was more of that ancient writing.

"_**To pass through the forbidden path . . . show me your power. Only then will I open."**_ is what it read.

"Show it my power? Like this? HURRAUGH!" I yelled igniting my aura to the max.

I charged up an Aura Sphere and let it fly into the door.

The door didn't just move, but rather exploded from the impact.

"Looks like Aura attacks can open up these doors." I said as I went deeper inside.

As I passed through the door, the new area got extremely dark and the only faint light was coming from the magma.

I also noticed these purple rock spheres floating around the area.

"Hmm . . . what are those rocks? They remind me of the one's outside of this room on those rock structures."

Out of curiosity, I threw a weak Aura Sphere at one of the rocks.

Upon colliding with the rock, it lit up in a purple Aura. The Aura it emitted gave me a bad vibe.

"Is that thing dangerous? Should I take it out?"

I realized that the rock was creating enough light so I could see a platform in the magna. I also noticed a trail of rings leading to the rock.

Without much hesitation, I made my way across the platform and to the strange rock.

Just as I got to it, the light it emitted dimmed.

"Looks like everything is back to normal. Maybe I should light it up again so I can see the path out of this cavern."

I made up my mind and attacked the orb again . . . only this time I charged a full powered Aura Sphere and threw it point blank.

The result . . .

The sphere hit it so hard that the rock actually exploded creating a large burst energy waves that activated all the other orbs in the cavern.

"Uhh . . . I wasn't expecting that . . . but at least now I can see."

Thanks to the extra light, I made it through the dark cavern with no problem. I managed to pick up some Rings too as I went.

**About 2 minutes later . . .**

I went through two more dark caverns following the same pattern I did for the first one.

Now I was in a big open room with a strange floating rock core in the center. It was very large compared to the others I had come across in the dark rooms.

"What's with this rock? It's not like the others." I said to myself as I followed the path.

Suddenly the rock emitted a wave of energy that hit me and caused me to drop the Rings I collected on the path here.

"Shoot! That thing is able to attack me! I better make sure I'm protected the next time another wave comes . . . that is _if_ another wave comes."

I didn't have to wait too long to find out.

Another wave came after about 15 seconds, but thanks to a wall of rock, I was safe from the attack.

I charged up another Aura Sphere and hurled it at the large rock core. It hit it . . . but the attack didn't even leave a dent on the core.

I felt another pulse from the energy I was looking for.

I looked at the giant rock.

"The energy is coming from that core! How am . . . I need to get closer. There has to be a way to hurt that thing."

After another wave passed, I made my way to the next platform and moved on until I had reached the next wall of rock. Another wave came after I made it there.

"So far so good, but I've gotta be careful."

I waited another interval and made my move. Gradually, I made it to a platform that was eye level with the rock core.

"How do I destroy this thing?" I said after I threw another Aura Sphere with no result.

I punched the wall of rock I was hiding behind in frustration. I looked at the rock and I stopped.

I found more writing.

"Maybe this is the answer I need." I said as I started reading what was written.

"_**To destroy the core and claim the power within, focus your power into a single area and strike it."**_ it read.

"Focus . . . my Aura into one area . . ."

I was puzzled.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

I tried to make the Aura focus into one spot, but it wouldn't cooperate.

"This is impossible. How is one supposed to focus their power into a single spot?"

_(music stops)_

Out of frustration, I punched the ground with my palm smacking the ground. That was about the time I notice my hand had went a lot deeper than I thought.

"?"

_Sonic World Adventure [Sonic Unleashed] OST - __Gaia Gate_

When I pulled my hand out, I noticed a deep impact in the platform.

"I . . . did not . . . just do that . . . did I?"

I inspected it and sure enough it was my hand print above the cracked surface.

Out of curiosity, I looked at the palm of my hand. I sensed a pulse of energy from my Aura being routed to my open palm.

"Hmm . . . I wonder . . ."

I charged up another Aura Sphere, but instead of throwing it I held it and grabbed it with my open palm and thrust my hand into the ground.

I wasn't expecting the platform to nearly break apart because of the impact, but when I pulled my hand away, there was a huge hole where my hand had been.

"Oh-oh my. I just-I just caused _that_ impact?"

Then it hit me as to what I had done.

I had used Force Palm somehow and combined it with an Aura Sphere to create a very powerful attack.

"I can use Force Palm. Maybe that's how I destroy this core thing." I said.

After the next wave went off, I made a quick move to the rock.

"Here goes . . . Force Palm!" I yelled slamming my open palm into the rock.

I felt the pressure of my Aura inside the core, but the attack wasn't enough.

Another wave was about to come, so I dived behind the wall.

While I waited I started charging another Aura Sphere.

"This time I'll take this thing down!"

The wave passed me.

"Now!"

I jumped over the rock and ran along the surface of the core.

I was at the top and saw what looked to be an indent.

"I'll attack it here!"

I raised my hand still holding onto the Aura Sphere. I needed a good name for this attack.

I know!

"**Force** . . . **Sphere**!" I yelled out as I slammed my Force Palm, holding the Aura Sphere, into the core.

With a cracking noise, the core began splitting apart shattering into large chunks of rock.

"Yeah! I did it!"

After most of the remains had cleared away, I could finally see the energy that I picked up on.

A solid blue, floating sphere in a circle of light. It didn't do anything . . . it just sat there.

_(music stops)_

I moved over to grab it, but as soon as I entered the circle of light, the blue sphere flew into me. I glowed the same color as the sphere for a moments time and then everything was back to normal.

_Metroid: Zero Mission Music - __Unknown Item Acquisition_

**[**_**You got an Unknown Energy Core: The only data available is that you can now perform the Boost Dash. To perform a Boost Dash, collect rings to fill your power gauge and then charge up a Spindash. Once your glowing blue, release to perform the attack.**_**]**

"I can now perform a boost eh . . ."

I looked around for something to try my new ability on. I noticed another sealed door leading out of this room.

"I bet I can bust through that no problem."

After finding about ten Rings, I stood in front of the door.

"Charge up a spindash until it glows blue then release it."

I followed the directions and soon enough I was glowing blue. The energy was surging ready to be released.

I took aim and . . .

**BOOM!** I broke the sound barrier as I smashed through the door.

"I think I'm done here. Not much else I can do for the moment." I said catching my breath.

I was done.

_Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 - __Act Mission Results_

**Stage Completed!**

"Made it!"

I did a backflip and landed on my feet staring at an invisible camera. I crossed my arms and dropped my expression to make myself look serious.

**Rings: 10**

**[New] Attack: Force Palm**

**[New] Combination Attack: Force Sphere**

**Time of Completion: 7:50:15**

**Rank: . . . B**

"Not too shabby. Better try harder."

**Ring Bonus: 1,000**

**Ring Count: 432,060**

_(music stops)_

**. . .**

After I caught my breath I decided to follow the path and hope it lead out of this area.

It didn't.

_Super Metroid Remastered: __Norfair ~ Ancient Ruins Area (TX96)_

I walked into the next room to discover a sea of magma, and lava plumes shooting out of it.

"Whoa. This is . . . unexpected. Where am I supposed to go? . . . Or rather the more important question should be where am I?"

I could only guess that I was still in the Flame Core. For some reason I felt uneasy being here.

"I've got a bad feeling about his place. How am I supposed to traverse this tunnel anyways?"

I noticed off to my side a floating red light.

"That's **Tikal's Light** (Sonic Adventure). It should tell me how to get through here."

I went over and touched it.

**[**_**Tikal: When you're stuck don't give up. Create your own path . . . or you can try to dash across the magma. Try looking around the lava plumes for something to help you.**_**]**

The light flitted away.

"Create my own path. The lava plumes? How are the lava plumes going to help me?"

I looked around the area of the nearest lava plume. It was shooting up and stopping at a . . . stalactite?

"Hmm . . . maybe I can shoot it down with an Aura Sphere . . . or rather knock it loose."

I took aim and fired.

The Aura Sphere hit its mark and the stalactite shook loose, falling over the lava plume sealing it shut.

"That works . . ."

I jumped to the new platform I created and continued on, following the same pattern till I was in the middle of the sea.

That was when I ran into a problem.

"There are no more stalactites to knock loose! Now how am I gonna get across?"

I could see clearly now that there was another corridor on the other side, but I was still half way there and had no way to get further.

"I'm stuck unless by some random chance . . ." I stopped. Random chance . . . yeah right. Like that would happen.

Suddenly the ground was shaking like it was an earthquake.

I got low to the ground of the platform I was on. (Don't ask why.)

As quickly as the quake came, it passed.

I looked up and saw something different.

"Well . . . that was . . . random."

There were now a good 30 poles made of rock sticking out of the magma.

"I bet I can use those poles to get across now."

I jumped to the nearest pole and grappled on, but just as I was preparing to climb it, the pole began to shake and then it started to fall apart.

"Oh crap!" I yelled as I jumped back to my _safe_ platform. "How in the world am I supposed to do this?"

I thought long and hard about my current predicament going through all of my knowledge of sonic games and their obstacles.

"Sonic could only climb poles as a Werehog . . . where else did he climb polls?"

Then it hit me.

"Sonic Heroes. The **'Tornado Attack'** . . . used to scale vertical poles much like the ones I'm dealing with."

I remember that it wasn't the attack its self, but rather the wind it caused. My boost dash creates a lot of wind.

"Maybe I can charge my **Boost Dash** and jump at the pole to perform a similar attack . . ."

I decided to give it a try.

I charged up my boost. I would have to be very precise with this.

"Here I . . .

**BOOM!**

"GO!" I yelled launching off of my spot and jumping to the pole.

It was at that moment that instinct kicked in and I grabbed the pole spinning up it and following the same pattern until I reached the other side.

I was sent flying over the land mass and was dropping back to the ground.

I recoiled so I could make a smooth landing on my feet.

"Whoa . . . what a rush. I can't believe I actually pulled that off."

I regained my composure and started walking to the next room, but suddenly.

_(music fades out)_

_Super Metroid Remastered: __Pre-Boss (TX89)_

A chill ran up my spine. I was feeling the effects of a very dark, ominous Aura.

"Something very dark is down this path, but I don't have any other way to go. I better be extra careful."

I started to walk in. It was very dark and there was no source of light anywhere to be found except for more of those purple rocks that were embedded into the cavern walls.

"What could be in here that's making my Aura react so harshly?"

I prepared myself for anything as I continued forward through the dark.

I bumped into the wall a few too many times, but that was because I couldn't see, not even after my eyes adjusted to the lighting.

The Dark Aura was getting stronger making my skin crawl.

"It's so strong. Just what exactly is down here that is causing this Aura?"

I continued to ask myself this question.

Soon enough, I came upon another sealed door.

The Aura was so strong now that it was hindering me. Actually . . . I think it was so strong it was hurting me.

"If I go through this door . . . just what awaits me? I'm feeling extremely week from the Dark Aura, so if I have to fight something . . . I won't last long in this state."

It was a hard decision, but the longer I waited, the more damage I was taking.

I had to move on whether I liked it or not.

Taking aim, I blasted the door with another Aura Sphere.

The door crumbled, but what was bad was that some type of ominous fog came out and was now engulfing the entire cavern making the area constantly damage my health and Aura.

"This just went from bad to worse. No turning back now. I have to go forward."

I went in, not sure what to expect.

_(music stops)_

**Ominous Cavern**

As soon as I walked in I noticed two things: a giant purple lump and some type of pool filled with . . . **Dark Matter**.

"That explains why the area was hurting my health. Dark Matter is the strongest energy against Aura, and since my Aura ability isn't very strong, I'm very much vulnerable to its effects."

My speech was interrupted suddenly by a low growling noise.

"Uhh . . . what was that?"

**Rumble . . . rumble.**

The massive lump in the pool of Dark Matter was rising up.

I was trying to get a good look when all of a sudden . . .

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWRGH!**

My ears took a beating from the sudden roar of the lump that was rising up from the pool.

The entire room lit up and my eyes dilated at what I saw.

From the new level of light in the room I could now see a dragon. Its colors were a mix of purple, dark blue, and black.

The creature did not look too particularly thrilled to see me and I wasn't too thrilled seeing it either.

_Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 Original Soundtrack - __Event Mephiles Smile_

"D-d-d-d-dark Gaia?!" I said shivering from the chill and clutching myself from the damage I was taking.

I had no chance to attack him in my current state.

I was completely taken off guard as it brought its hand down on me and held me in its talons.

He stared at me and his eyes glowed yellow.

I turned into purple dust and he took a breath blowing me away from his presence as I vanished out of his sight.

_(music stops)_

* * *

**An hour or so later . . .**

_Tomoya Ohtani - __Deeper (Instrumental Edit)_

**Outside of Flame Core ~ Cavern**

**Entrance**

I slowly opened my eyes after realizing I wasn't dead.

I inspected myself and I was whole, nothing missing.

I was lying on my back.

"That was . . . scary. Dark Gaia was only recently sealed back up, but he already has so much power back?"

It didn't make sense as to why Dark Gaia was already so powerful again.

I looked at the entrance of Flame Core to notice the Cavern's entrance was sealed up. I could feel darkness beyond the door.

"I really hope I never have to go in there again. My Aura is too weak to withstand the power of that dark fog."

I realized now that the energy I was sensing was the ominous fog . . . or rather **'Dark Matter Fog'**. It probably flooded through the entire cavern after I released it accidentally.

"Looks like I can't even step foot in there now. Best leave this place behind me and head back to Light Gaia."

I brushed myself off and got up, heading out of this dark cavern.

I took note of the cavern's location as I left.

**5 minutes later . . .**

**The Gaia Chamber**

I was back in the ruins of the ancient town and made my way back to the temple

**Temple of Light Gaia**

"**Your back. Where have you been? I was beginning to worry."**

I chuckled, still feeling a little injured from my trip.

"I traversed the Flame Core Cavern, found a new ability, unlocked two new attacks, made my way across a giant sea of magma, released a Dark Matter Fog into the cavern, and got my but handed to me by Dark Gaia."

_(music stops with a __record scratch__)_

_Spirit Tracks Music - __Zelda in a Panic_

"**You WHAT!? You didn't!? Did you? No! YOU DID! THIS IS HORRIBLE! My brother is already awake again and **_**you**_** tried to take**_** him**_** on?! ARE YOU NUTS?!"**

I'd never seen this before. Light Gaia was literally freaking out.

"Whoa! Chill out! I didn't even know he was there. I just happened upon him." I said defending myself.

"**BUT WHY!? Why did you enter the cavern!?"**

"I went in there to get the ability _you_ told me to search for-"

"**But why did you go further in?! Why didn't you leave!?"**

I was starting to get a little annoyed.

"I couldn't go back the way I came. The path was blocked off."

"**Mngh . . . well still, this is terrible! Dark Gaia has been doing this a lot as of late."**

I seriously thought that Light Gaia was panicking now.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"**Dark Gaia has already regained conciseness. He's only been sealed away for a few days since your encounter with him. This isn't good!"**

I was trying to understand what he meant by that.

He continued.

"**Over time, Dark Gaia has been waking up sooner than scheduled. It usually takes him about an era to re-awaken, but as of late, he started waking sooner than expected, and now . . . judging by what you said . . . Dark Gaia will awaken fully again in around 200 years!"**

"WHAT!? How did you come to that conclusion? That's close to around Silver's time."

I was generally shocked at this new info.

If Dark Gaia was waking up sooner than expected . . . then things could only get worse for Mobius and the other worlds.

"**I have a feeling that dangerous times are ahead for us all."**

"I have that same feeling. What should we do?"

"**We? You mean me. This is **_**my**_** job to handle. The only thing I'm telling you is don't tell anyone and I mean **_**anyone**_** else about this! You got it?!"**

It wasn't up for discussion.

"Yes. I get it. I won't say anything about this."

"**Good . . . now it's time for you to leave this area. Follow me."**

I followed after Light Gaia, but my mind was still churning over everything I was just told.

_(music stops)_

**The Gaia Chamber**

**Collapsed Tunnel**

"**Here we are. Your ticket out of this place."** said Light Gaia pointing at the tunnel. **"Once you get out, find the others and say your goodbyes. I'll get someone to open a portal back to your world, so you won't have much time."**

"Maybe you should tell me more about how to use this energy core." I said.

"**Oh right. *ahem*"**

_Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door OST - __Toadette's Training_

**[**_**Light Gaia: You've collected Speed Core lvl. 4: You can now perform a Boost Dash, as well as the Wall Jump, Stomp, and Drift techniques. Some of your previous techniques have also been upgraded such as the Light Speed Dash . . . and the Homing attack can now launch you farther with great precision. As a bonus, you can now Sky Dive when it's appropriate, perform a Quick Step, and use Trickster lvl. 2.**_

_**Basics: Performing a Boost Dash. (Make sure you have at least 10 rings.) To perform a boost dash, charge up a spindash on the ground until you're covered by a blue light. You can cancel the attack by crouching. When you collect Attack Sphere lvl. 4, you won't have to worry about charging the attack . . . but I'll tell you more about that when you get the Attack Sphere.**_

_**Performing the Wall Jump. Perform a wall jump by approaching a wall. You'll slide down if you don't jump off. If you wish to scale a wall, you will need an adjacent wall to jump back and forth to.**_

_**Performing the Stomp. Jump into the air and lead with your foot when descending. (Simple, right?) This technique can also be used on the ground as a Slide Kick.**_

_**Performing the Drift. While running, put one hand on the ground and slide your feet with the movement of your hand to perform a clean turn on tight corners. The hand you use is dependent on the direction you're turning. This technique is difficult to master, but is well worth perfecting.]**_

"That's it?"

"**Yep. That's basically it. Pretty simple stuff. Oh! One more thing . . . when boosting, if you jump you'll reach greater distances. Other uses of the techniques are only found by you."**

"I see. So then . . . you'll do this again when I collect . . ."

"**I'll give you a short tutorial whenever you collect one of the Attack or Speed Cores. Tikal takes care of the upgrades data. I take care of core data."**

_(music stops)_

_Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded OST 11 - __No More Bugs! -Bug Version-_

"Okay . . . then I guess that's everything I need to know?"

"**Yep. As a gift, I'll give you 100 Rings so you don't lose any speed when boosting through the tunnel."**

"Thanks. Well I guess it's time."

"**Yep. One more thing . . . you're going to be traveling a pretty good distance and the path is an incline. Good luck."**

I charged up a spindash.

**. . .**

**(New!) Mission**

_**Drill Dash: Get through the collapsed tunnel as quickly as possible.**_

"Ready! . . ."

**3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .**

**. . .**

"GO!"

**BOOM!** I took off smashing through the rocks and dirt. I felt like a human drill.

I felt the dirt bouncing off of some type of field of energy I was emitting.

"_As long as I don't have to break through any rocks . . . I should be fine."_

I continued tunneling and plowing through everything that got in my way, but despite everything the dirt was getting harder to break through in some areas.

"_I must have been pretty far down that I'm passing through the layers of earth now. This will take a little longer to break through."_

I had to punch my way through a few small rocks. No big deal.

That was about the time I heard a faint rumbling noise from behind me.

I turned my head.

"!"

"Oh no! The tunnel is already collapsing again! I've gotta keep moving!"

I poured on the speed as I pushed my boost to the limits.

"I've gotta get out of here!"

The dirt was starting to move again. Things were going smoothly again, but there was no time for slowing down.

I was running into more rocks that were keeping me from going faster.

And all the while . . . the tunnel was collapsing faster than I could dig. If I didn't find a way to speed up . . .

"I need to go faster, but I'm at the limit!"

Then I got an idea.

What if I used a spindash and combined it with the boost? Would it work?

I looked back one more time.

The tunnel's collapse was eminent. I had no other choice.

"I can't take too long to charge it up. I need just enough speed to keep my momentum going."

I curled and started spinning trying to reach my max without ending my boost.

I could feel the boost starting to lose strength.

"It's all over if this doesn't work."

I released my spindash.

Everything went dark.

_(music stops)_

. . .

* * *

**Meanwhile . . . 5 minutes earlier . . .**

**Mobius **

**Mystic Ruins**

**Outside of Red Mountain**

_Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 Original Soundtrack __Event - Is it Right?_

_Saria's PoV:_

"Ugh! We've looked everywhere and we still can't find a single trace of him!" I yelled at Sonic.

Since yesterday . . . we've been looking for Blaze, but our search has been a dead end.

"Saria . . . don't lose hope yet. He could just show up you know?" said Sonic trying to make me feel better.

He wasn't helping.

"Sonic . . ."

I wasn't angry at him. I was just upset about Blaze.

"L-let's just go back to Station Square. I'm done searching."

Sonic was surprised at my response.

"Why do you want to do that?"

I was holding back a few tears as I spoke.

"Because . . . B-B-Blaze is dead. He won't be returning. He's gone for good!" I yelled bursting into tears.

Next thing I knew, I felt someone embracing me.

"There there. It's okay Saria. You don't need to cry. I'm here for you." said Sonic. "Now's not the time to give up hope. Blaze is still alive and he's probably trying to find his way back. You just need to believe in him."

I'm not sure why, but I felt comfort from Sonic holding me and it was starting to revive my hope.

"*sniff* You're right Sonic. I can't give up hope. Blaze . . . if you can hear me . . . please hurry back to us. To . . . me."

I stopped crying and Sonic released me.

"There now. Don't you feel better?" he asked.

I nodded.

"A little. Thanks Sonic."

"Hey . . . that's what friends are for, right?" he said giving me a thumbs up.

I smiled at him in response.

"Come on. Let's go back to Station Square and see if we can get some help searching." said Sonic preparing to leave.

_(music stops)_

He held out his hand for me to take.

**Rumble . . .**

"?"

"Did you hear something?" I asked.

"Yeah. It sounds like an earthquake, but it's coming from this wall." said Sonic. "Strange . . ."

**RUMBLE!**

"It's getting closer. What should we do?"

I was now facing the wall the rumbling noise was coming from.

"Keep your guard up."

We both prepared for a fight, but then . . .

**CRASH! **A brown and black ball came flying through the wall and went sailing over our heads.

As for where it came from . . . the tunnel sealed up from falling rocks and other stuff.

Me and Sonic went to inspect the object. We arrived just in time to see the thing uncurl.

My eyes widened.

_Blaze's PoV:_

My eyes were still closed, but I could already tell that I was in the light. I slowly opened one eye and got to my feet.

"I made it."

_Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 music (mix) - __Town Mission Clear ~ Results_

_**Mission Cleared!**_

"**Blaze!"**

I turned to see . . .

"Saria! Sonic!"

**Rings: 100**

**Rank: S**

"Too cool!"

**Ring Bonus: 4,000**

Sonic walked up to me.

"Glad your back. What took you so long?"

"Uh . . . Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's everyone else?"

"Mostly everyone is in Station Square right now. Why?"

**Ring Count: 436,160**

"Well . . . because I need to see them."

Sonic was quizzical, but we eventually left for Station Square.

_(music stops)_

* * *

**5 minutes later . . .**

**Station Square**

**Town Square**

"Welcome back Blaze" was the response I got from most Sonic's . . . and my friends.

"Thanks guys, but the reason I'm here is . . . me and Saria . . ." I wasn't sure to how finish the sentence.

Suddenly . . .

**FWASH!** A bright flash of light lit up behind me and Saria.

A portal appeared out of thin air.

"Blaze? What is that thing?!" asked Saria. Her Raccoon tail was blowing from the slight wind the portal was causing.

"That . . . is our ticket home." I said with my head lowered slightly.

_Sonic X OST - __Encounter With Chris - Track 9_

Saria looked at me somewhat surprised, but she also looked upset about something.

"W-w-what? We have to leave? We can't remain here on Mobius?"

She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Saria . . . you . . . and me . . . we-we don't belong here. This isn't our world." I said trying to get her to understand. "We _have_ to go."

That did it. She burst into tears and ran into me gripping me in a hug.

"NO! *sob* I-I-I don't want to lose you . . . again. You don't realize how much seeing you again means to me . . . and now . . . we have to be separated again?! NO! I won't have it!"

I wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"I-I-I didn't know it had been so hard on you."

"We were such close friends Blaze, but then . . . but then you moved away." she said. "I felt like I had lost everything. Seeing as I was only 5 at the time . . . that's saying a lot."

I didn't say anything. I was going to let her say her piece.

"After you moved away . . . I felt so lonely. Sure I made other friends over time, but you . . . you were special to me. It hurts to think that I had forgotten all about you in the recent years." she said.

She was sobbing again.

"Please Blaze! Let's stay here. These last few months have been some of my best . . . only because you were there with me. When I first woke in this world and saw I had transformed into . . . into this," she said pointing to herself, "I convinced myself it was all a dream, but then you revealed to me I wasn't dreaming. Sure I had that initial shock, but I got over it. And then . . . _that_ night . . . I was all alone looking out at the sky, and you came to me. You revealed yourself, and made me feel whole again."

_(music stops)_

I never had ever considered all of this.

_Sonic X OST - The Master Emerald - Track 28_

I was now about ready to cry, but then . . .

"Blaze . . . I-I feel weird."

I looked at Saria.

"Ahh! Wh-wh-what's happing to me?!"

Saria was glowing in a golden light and I noticed her tail was starting to recede . . . and other noticeable changes were occurring.

"Saria . . . y-your transformation its . . . its wearing off."

"W-what!? No!"

Then it happened the portal picked up power and was starting to pull her in . . . as was I, but it wasn't as strong on me as it was her.

"BLAZE!"

I reached out and grabbed her changing hand.

"Saria . . . I promise you . . . I **will** find you again!" I yelled over the noise of the vacuum.

Her eyes widened at this statement.

"P-p-promise?"

I nodded

"I promise." I said as I let her hand go.

She smiled as I released her hand.

Probably for the fact I had promised that she would see me again.

"Goodbye everyone!" Saria yelled out as she disappeared into the portal.

I turned around and saw that some of the group had been crying at the touching scene I had had with Saria.

_(repeat)_

"What?" I said.

That was when I felt a tingling sensation.

Everyone was staring at me.

"Blaze . . . y-you're starting to glow like Saria was." said Sonic.

I looked at my hand to discover that it was indeed covered by a golden light.

I smiled.

"Looks like _that_ time has come for me now." I said.

"It looks like this is goodbye. I won't forget any of you." I said wiping away a small tear that almost escaped my eyes.

I was walking to the portal reflecting on everything that had happened the past three months.

I stopped and turned to wave goodbye.

Everyone except for Sonic waved back.

Sonic for some reason had his arms crossed.

"_If he doesn't want to say goodbye . . . that's his choice."_

I was about to walk into the portal when . . .

"Blaze!"

I turned it was Sonic who said that.

Sonic smiled with a smirk.

"See ya Blaze!" he said.

Sonic followed up by giving me a 'thumbs up'.

I smiled with a smirk and returned the gesture.

"See ya Sonic! Keep on running!" I said as I started walking into the portal.

"Will do!" said Sonic as I disappeared into the portal.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them . . .

"I'm home . . ."

My body was human again and I was indeed . . . home.

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Meanwhile . . .**

**Mobius**

**Station Square**

_Unknown PoV:_

_Sonic Generations Soundtrack Blue Blur - __Collection Room-(HD)_

"Well looks like their gone now." said Sonic after the portal closed.

"Yeah. I'm sure gonna miss them. So what do you want to do now Sonic?" asked Tails.

"Honestly . . . I think we all deserve a break. We've been busy none stop the past year. Why don't we all take a break?"

"**Yeah!"** said the group behind Sonic.

After the group had split up and went their separate ways, Amy walked up to Sonic.

"Sonic . . ."

"Yes Amy?"

"W-would you like to go on a lunch date with me tomorrow?" she asked.

Sonic thought about it for a second and said . . .

"Sure! I'd love to have lunch with you. I'll bring Chili Dogs!"

Amy couldn't believe it. Sonic was going to have lunch with her, but she thought it was a date.

"Oh Sonic *giggle* . . . I can't wait!"

Amy ran off to her home in Central City to prepare for the upcoming day.

Sonic notices that Silver is still standing there.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Silver?"

"Y-yeah, but I have to wait for . . ."

Before Silver could finish his sentence, a wormhole appears.

"That's my ride." said Silver walking to the hole. "See ya Sonic!"

"See ya Silver. I hope this event fixed your future!" said Sonic.

"I'll soon find out. Take care of things here Sonic!" said Silver as he disappeared into the wormhole.

* * *

**The next day . . .**

**Station Square**

**Chili Dog Stand**

Sonic ordered up two Chili Dogs for his lunch date with Amy.

"This vacation is starting out nicely." said Sonic walking down the streets of Station Square.

As Sonic is walking . . . he suddenly vanishes into thin air, Chili Dogs and all.

**[A/N: What happened to Sonic? Where did he go?**

**Find out in ****Sonic and the Black Knight**** (Sonic Storybook Series 2).]**

**. . . TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**. . .**


	4. Meeting of Guardians

**. . .**

* * *

**Sonic Universe: Chosen One**

**Chapter 4: Meeting of Guardians / Sorrowful Duties**

* * *

_Unknown PoV:_

_Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance OST - __Traverse in Trance_

**Somewhere in another dimension . . .**

**?**

**?**

As we soar through a sea of clouds, we come to a lone standing door.

This door is large in size and is decorated with many rare stones that adorn it.

As we admire the door, we see it open to let us into a grand hallway.

Going through the hallway, we come to another door and find it opened.

On the inside is a large room decorated with chairs, perches, and . . . portals?

It seems a meeting is about to begin. Why don't we 'listen' in?

**. . .**

"_**Alright. I've got Tikal and Mew heading here now . . ."**_said a mutant cat-like creature hovering a few feet in front of a portal. The creature is mostly white except for it's under belly and tail.

"**That's good, but what of the others? They should all be on their way too. I myself am running rather late."** said a deep male voice from the portal. **"Mewtwo . . . until I arrive, I want you to take care of making sure everyone arrives in a timely fashion. Is this understood?"**

"_Understood . . . master. I will keep everything in order . . . despite the number of people who will be here shortly."_ said Mewtwo continuing his conversation with the voice in the portal.

"**Very well . . . I'll be arriving when I can. Take care Mewtwo."**

The portal closes and Mewtwo is left standing in the open hall.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

"_*sigh* The first arrive . . ."_ says Mewtwo as he creates a portal to three perches in the room.

"**WHOA!"**

Three birds fall out of the portal and crash on the floor.

Mewtwo looks on as the three regain their composure.

"_Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres . . . please take your perch and wait for the others to arrive. The meeting may be starting a little later than expected."_ said Mewtwo, his eyes glowing blue.

"What!? Has something come up . . . and where is Lugia?" asked Zapdos.

"**I'm right here Zapdos. I walked in as Mewtwo 'escorted' you three to the Hall of Origin."** said Lugia giving Mewtwo a slight glare.

Mewtwo chuckles under his breath.

"_If we are all settled then . . . could you all take your positions?"_ asked Mewtwo.

**. . . **

How about we change the view to Mewtwo?

**. . .**

Yes? Ok!

_Mewtwo's PoV:_

As I sat thinking about who would come next . . .

"Mewtwo . . . do you by chance know why this meeting was called so abruptly? I was notified by Mew only this morning." said Lugia as he took one of the seats and sat down the best he could.

Just to clarify . . . I like to speak using '_**Telepathy**_'.

"_The reason we have all been called here is unknown to me. I was the first to arrive, but other than that . . . I don't have a clue as to what is to be discussed."_

"I have a feeling this has something to do with 'him'." said Lugia.

"_Him?"_

I had no idea what Lugia was referring to.

"You don't know? You haven't seen the Chosen One?"

"_You mean that boy who wants to be a Pokémon master?"_

"No. Lugia is referring to another 'Chosen One'." said Moltres butting into the conversation.

"_Another Chosen One?"_

As I was pondering this, 3 portals appeared around the sides of the room.

Three very large figures walked through.

"**Are we late?"** asked Dialga the Guardian of Time.

I spoke up.

"_Welcome . . . Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina . . . Guardians of Time, Space, and the Parallel Dimension."_

The three acknowledge me as Dialga spoke again.

"Mewtwo . . . it is nice to see you again."

"_The pleasure is mine. If it would not be too much trouble could you . . ."_

"Say no more. We are fine with standing, right Palkia . . . Giratina?"

Both nodded in agreement.

Another portal appeared as Palkia began talking with Articuno and Lugia.

"_**Mewtwo . . . we're coming, but well . . . we'll be there hopefully soon."**_ was all I heard before the portal closed.

My mind brought me back to Lugia's words from earlier.

"_Who is this other 'Chosen One'?"_

I would have to ask the master later about that.

Suddenly . . .

"_**Rayquaza to Hall of Origin . . . I need a portal for Groudon and Kyogre ASAP!"**_ said Rayquaza . . . Guardian of Sky.

"_This is Mewtwo. Making portals . . . now."_

Two new portals appeared in the Hall of Origin dropping the two large Guardians of Land and Sea out.

Another portal appeared and Rayquaza flew out of it.

"Thanks. Getting these two to cooperate when leaving for the meetings is hard enough already." said Rayquaza giving his respects.

As the three found a place amongst everyone, more came until . . .

**5 - 10 minutes later . . .**

Two more portals appeared. One was small while the other . . . it was roughly the height of Rayquaza's body when completely stretched out.

"_Finally . . . you have arrived."_

"**Sorry Mewtwo."** said a small pink cat named Mew. **"Me and Tikal took our time getting here."**

I frowned at Mew knowing that she was most likely fooling around as always.

"**It would seem that everyone is here correct?"** said the figure that walked out of the much larger portal.

"_I have not taken a roll-call yet. Would you like me to Arceus?"_ I asked as Arceus stepped out of the portal.

"**Yes, but let's not take too much time with it."**

I nodded as I started going around the room . . .

_(music stops)_

"_Alright. I'm going to take a quick roll call, so when you hear your name, say 'Here'." _I said getting every ones attention.

"_Let's start from the top . . . Mew?"_

"Mew is here!"

_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep OST ~ __Innocent Times_

"_Celebi?"_

"I'm here."

"_Ho-oh?"_

"Present."

"_Lugia?"_

"Here."

"_Jirachi?"_

"*yawn* I'm awake!"

"_That's not exactly what I asked . . ."_

"Oh sorry. I'm here. Me . . . Jirachi!"

"_Heatran?"_

"Here."

"_Groudon?"_

"Here."

"_Palkia?"_

"Present."

"_Manaphy?"_

"I'm here!"

"_Entei?"_

"Here."

"_Kyogre?"_

"Here."

"_Giratina?"_

"I'm present."

"_Moltres?"_

"Here."

"_Rayquaza?"_

"Here."

"_Shaymin?"_

"Here."

"_Dialga?"_

"Present."

"_Deoxys?"_

"**Present."**

"_Zapdos?"_

"I'm here."

"_Raikou?"_

"Here."

"_Suicune?"_

"Here."

"_Latias?"_

"I'm here."

"_Latios?"_

"Present Mewtwo."

"_Articuno?"_

"Here."

"_Darkrai?"_

"**Here."**

"_Cresselia?"_

"Here."

"_I think that's everyone . . ."_

"Not quite everyone." said Arceus. "Whoever did not get a name call, raise your . . . (style of) hand."

From behind most of the tall guardians, three tails shot up.

"_I must have missed them. Who are you three?"_

The first one, I'm assuming was the leader, spoke up. The voice sounded melodic.

"**I'm Uxie and this is my brother and sister, Azelf and Mesprit. You also missed four other people back here."** said Uxie floating over the crowd to come in front of me.

"_Who else is back there?"_

"The **Regis**" said Uxie, "Regirock, Rigice, Registeel, and Regigigas. They can't speak and as far as I know . . . they can't use telepathy either."

"_Oh . . . I see. Well it is nice to meet you Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit."_

The three nodded and floated over to Celebi and Jirachi.

"**Umm . . . excuse me, but you forget about me."** said a female voice from behind me.

"_I haven't forgotten about you Tikal. It's just that this is the first meeting you've been to in a while."_

_(music stops)_

Arceus spoke up then.

"I asked her to be here, because part of the meeting revolves around her duties as a guardian." said Arceus. "Now if everyone is settled . . . let's begi-"

_Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Soundtrack __ Moon_

"**AAAAAAAAH!"** A scream of panic was heard coming from down the hall as a green light flew in from . . .

Wait . . . how did it get in here to begin with?

The light flew into the room and then it changed into a more visible form.

"**ARCEUS, I HAVE VERY **_**VERY**_** BAD NEWS!"** said the impish Mobian.

"Calm yourself Chip or you'll hyperventilate." said Arceus trying to calm the third closest guardian to Arceus.

Mew is the second if you were wondering.

Chip took a couple of deep breaths.

"*cough* Thanks." said Chip to Arceus.

"Now then . . . what troubles you?" asked Arceus.

"Oh yeah . . . **DARK GAIA IS ALREADY STARTING TO WAKE UP!**" yelled Chip.

**[Everyone] "WHAT!?"**

**After 5 minutes of questioning . . .**

"So after Blaze went down into the chamber, he said he couldn't back track, so he went forward across all my traps and everything right to Dark Gaia's 'front door'. He released some type of fog that was affecting even me. Basically I can't get to Dark Gaia because of the energy that the fog has. It has some type of Dark Matter in it." said Chip finishing his explanation.

Arceus wasn't frightened or anything, but looked concerned.

"Celebi,"

"Yes Arceus?"

"What do you see for the future of Mobius now after we have been given this news?"

Celebi floated in the air thinking.

"Well . . . yesterday I said that the issue was solved and the future was looking good . . . b-but now . . ."

Everyone looked at Celebi as she began shivering.

"T-the future is dark, desolate, and in ruins thanks to 3 Deities that are released and running amuck." said Celebi.

Arceus stared into space as if looking for answers.

"This . . . is not good." he said looking back down. "Dark Gaia will awaken in 200 years and destroy everything, and his power will be his most strongest yet."

"There has to be something we can do! Right?" asked Mew doubtful.

"The situation . . . unfortunately . . . is out of our hands." said Arceus. "Our only hope lies in _the_ 'Chosen One' now. We must continue the meeting despite this startling news my children."

Arceus moved across the room and stood in the presence of everyone.

"There is nothing any of us can do about Dark Gaia. He is one guardian who was corrupted." said Arceus in remorse. "I should know since I was there when his evil power nearly caused the world to collapse. It was the Chaos Emeralds that ultimately sealed him away, but each time he awakens, the seal holding him weakens. When it is gone . . . the Chaos Emeralds will be ultimately of no use and become nothing more than precious stones."

"But the Chaos Emeralds are the source of light energy on Mobius. I-if the light goes out . . . what happens then?" asked Mew out of curiosity.

Arceus looked at her.

"The galaxy they reside in will Supernova and the explosion will be so powerful that it will wipe out _all_ worlds. Nothing will exist if this happens." said Arceus.

I was shocked upon hearing this. The worlds . . . gone?

"But what about you? Can't you stop this catastrophe from ever happening?" asked Mew in worry.

"Unfortunately . . . Light is not one of the elements that I have jurisdiction over. I can only tamper with anything within my '**Type-Plates**'." said Arceus.

I was feeling left out of this conversation.

"_What about the Chosen One? Is he able to stop this catastrophe?"_ I asked.

"Mewtwo . . . 'He' is partially to blame for why things are on a path of destruction."

"_What?"_

Mew tapped me on the shoulder.

"I'll tell you about it later Mewtwo. I'll give you some clarification."

"Thank you Mew." said Arceus. "Now . . . we need to get back to the matter at hand."

"_I guess it's about time we all found out why we've been called to this meeting so abruptly?" _I asked Arceus.

"Yes . . . that shall be answered momentarily." answered Arceus. "Before we proceed . . . is there anything else I need to know about?"

_(music stops)_

No one said anything.

_Vector To The Heavens__ - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days OST (HD)_

"Then I guess we can begin." said Arceus. "First I would like to welcome our guests . . . Tikal, Light Gaia (Chip)."

"The pleasure is mine great guardian Arceus. I'm sure Chip agrees." said Tikal.

"That would be correct." said Chip in agreement.

Arceus nodded in response.

"Second, the reason for my delayed arrival was . . . this."

Another portal opened up and out came a . . .

"Lucario . . . assigned guardian of the Spear Pillar." said Arceus.

"Thank you for your kind welcome." said Lucario.

"Now the reason we have all gathered here . . . mainly . . . it has a lot to deal with our three guests who do not usually attend these meetings." said Arceus eyeing Tikal, Chip, and the Lucario.

"Us? What's so important about us?" asked Tikal.

"I would like to know as well." said Lucario.

Arceus stared at the two.

"It has to do with your close relations to _the_ Chosen One." said Arceus. "The time of awakening has come. He must be revived from the deep slumber that you put him in Tikal."

"M-me? I was only charged to watch over him as he grew to maturity." said Tikal.

"Mmhmm . . . and what was _that_ other thing you were supposed to do after that point of 'maturity'?" asked Arceus.

Tikal didn't answer, but looked away.

"You have been too lenient with him and his destiny Tikal. You cannot deny the fact that he has gotten strong enough. Why are you so willing to hold him back then?" asked Arceus.

"B-b-because I wanted him to be able to enjoy his life. I didn't want to strip him of his life, by bestowing the truth about his origins." said Tikal in a low tone.

"You don't have a choice Tikal. You must complete your assignment and restore his mind. Whether he wishes to accept the power he must gain is not up to him, but his essence."

Essence?

"Essence?" asked Tikal. "What do you mean . . . essence?"

"I'm talking about his 'true self' his inner energy that will grant him more power to help defeat the threats ahead of him." said Arceus. "Tikal, I must take drastic actions against you if he does not get this power within the next few years."

"W-w-what?" said Tikal. She was starting to look scared.

"You have 3 years to reawaken the Chosen One." said Arceus.

"NO!" yelled Tikal covering her ears in an attempt to ignore the task she had been given.

Arceus was not particularly thrilled at her response.

"TIKAL, this is unacceptable behavior! You have 3 years to perform this task! Failure to do so will result in your guardian status being taken away and you will fade from this world . . . for good!" said Arceus in a raised tone.

Tikal looked up at Arceus. There were tears running down her face.

"Y-y-you can't do this! If I'm gone . . . who will keep Chaos under control!?" asked Tikal.

"Your services will no longer be needed and Chaos . . . he can manage without you now." said Arceus. "You know very well that the last thing I would ever want to do is strip you of being a guardian, but you leave me no choice. I said I was going to take drastic action. You can't keep bending the rules Tikal. Everyone has to follow the rules and perform their assigned tasks."

Tikal looked at Arceus now. She looked shocked and upset.

"But I-I-I . . . I CAN'T BETRAY BLAZE'S TRUST!" she yelled breaking into loud sobs as she ran out of the Hall of Origin and outside to . . . somewhere.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!" I looked up to see Mew hovering in front of Arceus' face. "I know you've been harsh before, but . . . THAT WAS JUST CRUEL WHAT YOU JUST DID YOU BIG MEANY! YOU CAN CONTINUE THIS _STUPID_ MEETING WITHOUT ME! I'M GOING TO GO OUT AND FIND TIKAL!

And with that, Mew flew out of the Hall of Origin outraged at Arceus.

Everyone looked on in bewilderment.

Seeing Mew get upset was very rare and when she does get upset . . . oh boy does she show it.

But was even more shocking was that she got upset at Arceus. She did what no one else dared try and say.

_(music stops)_

"Well *ahem* . . . shall we continue?" said Arceus.

* * *

**Outside the Hall of Origin**

_Unknown PoV:_

_Pokémon- Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky- __Goodnight__- Music_

"Why?! *sob* Why me?! I-I never asked for this!" said Tikal sobbing and crying. "I shouldn't have to do this task."

Tikal is sitting on the edge of the clouds that surround the rift of time and space that the Hall of Origin is located in.

She is feeling sorry for herself and angry at Arceus for the task he has demanded of her.

"TIKAL?!" yelled Mew hovering around the area.

Tikal turns her head to look for the voice.

"Tikal? Are you out here? Please respond." said Mew pleading.

Tikal didn't say anything but waved at the pink cat to show Mew where she was.

Mew sees the gloved hand waving at her.

"There you are!" said Mew as she flew over to the edge of the clouds.

She floats in front of Tikal's face.

"So . . . what's up?"

Tikal didn't answer and instead broke into more tears.

"Hey . . . no need to shed tears . . . you can talk to me. What's buggin ya Tikal?" asked Mew, but she already knew what was wrong.

Tikal wiped away a few of the tears and tried to respond.

"*sniffle* Why Mew? Why do I have to do such a horrible thing to Blaze? The last thing I would ever want to do is tell him that his life is a lie." said Tikal with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to hurt him like that."

Mew cocked her head to the side.

"Tikal . . . how is giving Blaze his 'forgotten' memories going to hurt him?" asked the pink cat curiously.

"Because I will be responsible for ruining his life. He's a human after all, and they can have fragile emotions at times. Telling some that the life they know is a lie can scar that person for life." said Tikal. "You do realize I'm talking about mental scars and not real ones right?"

Mew nodded her head.

"I know what a mental scar does, and it does ruin someone's life." said Mew. "But you shouldn't take it the wrong way. Blaze has to fulfill the destiny that he was given from birth. I'm sorry Tikal, but that's just how it kinda . . . has to be."

Tikal nodded very slowly at Mew's response.

"I wish there was another way, but it seems that I have two options. Tell Blaze the truth or be erased from existence." said Tikal. "To tell you the truth . . . I would rather throw my guardianship away than to do such a horrible thing to Blaze."

Mew's big blue eyes widened at this statement.

"You're willing give up your own life to let Blaze live his to the fullest?" said Mew.

Tikal nodded her head.

"I've made up my mind, but I don't feel comfortable about leaving Chaos unattended." said Tikal.

_(music stops)_

Mew's eyes were welling up with tears.

_Chrono Cross OST - __The Girl Who Stole the Stars ~ Kid's Theme_

"Y-you seriously would give your life away for Blaze?" said Mew. "Why?"

Tikal looked at the pink cat as Mew was trying to hold in something.

"It's something called caring for someone. Something that gives me a purpose for still existing. If I can't do that for Blaze after three years . . . I'll be just fine with vanishing from the world. I'm not about to let Arceus make me ruin Blaze's life just because of some destiny that he doesn't even know about." said Tikal.

Mew couldn't hold it in any longer and broke into loud sobs.

"But what about me and everyone you care about? Don't you realize just how much you'll lose?" asked Mew crying.

Tikal looked at Mew sobbing.

"Mew . . . I would rather give myself up for Blaze. His past . . . is pain enough for him to bare." said Tikal. "I'll take the secret of his origins to my own death if need be."

Mew had finally had enough.

"Alright! I can't take this anymore! You want to protect Blaze, right?"

"Right."

"Well . . . I can't believe I'm saying this, but . . ."

"Yes?"

"There is a loop-hole okay!?" burst out Mew.

Tikal was stunned.

"A-A-A loop-hole?"

Mew calmed down and spoke again.

"There is a loop-hole to the destiny thing."

"Okay. What is it?"

Out of thin air a piece of paper and a pair of reading glasses appeared in front of Mew.

The cat put on the glasses and tried to look important while wearing them.

Mew's eyes moved across the page until they came to rest on a spot near the bottom.

"*ahem* Here we are. _**If a guardian reveals to individual about them having a Chosen One destiny, the individual has the right to ignore, refuse, or deny the duty. Thus the guardian will be unpermitted to bestow the power to said individual, and is no longer to be considered the guardian or caretaker of said individual. If this happens, the cycle will start again and the first offspring, if said individual weds, will be next in line, but will not be given knowledge of their destiny until the time of awakening has come to pass**_ . . . ect, ect, ect. the cycle continues." said Mew talking dramatically like she was a lawyer reading the rights to someone.

Tikal couldn't believe it. There was actually a way for Blaze to deny his destiny.

"I-I can't believe this!" said Tikal.

Mew let go of the paper and the glasses as they disappeared into thin air.

"Tikal . . . no one is supposed to know about that loop-hole. I went above Arceus' rule by telling you that." said Mew. "But he was such a **big meany** to you. I can always say this was payback for how you treated Tikal if he asks."

Tikal looked at Mew.

A big grin was forming on the cat's face as Mew broke out in laughter.

Tikal joined her in the good laugh.

"Yeah . . . what a meany!" said Mew.

"You said it not me!" said Tikal.

After the two regained their composure, Mew flew in close to Tikal and hugged her.

"*sniff* Thank you Mew." said Tikal shedding a tear.

"I-I don't want to lose you because of rules." said Mew. "I care too much for you and everyone else for that matter."

Tikal didn't know it, but she had formed a very strong bond of friendship with Mew just now.

"I-I didn't know that you cared so much about me." said Tikal.

Mew released Tikal from the hug.

"Tikal . . . I care about you so much. I can talk to you and you've been like a friend to me. I didn't want to lose you." said Mew.

"But what about the other guardians?" asked Tikal.

"Humph! Some of them are too puffed up while others are too young and naïve. The only other members I really talk to are Shaymin and Celebi, but Shaymin is so shy, and Celebi . . . well she isn't **as** bad, but she likes to spend a lot of time in time." said Mew.

"Wait . . . Celebi is the being of time right?"

"Right."

"Well then can't she see what we're doing right now?"

"**Yep! I certainly can."**

Mew and Tikal turned around to see Celebi floating behind them.

Mew sighed.

"How long have you been there?"

Celebi looked around.

"Oh . . . long enough to hear you tell Tikal, father's big secret he doesn't want let out." said Celebi with a wink.

Mew was shocked.

"*sigh* I'm busted aren't I?" asked Mew.

"Nah! You're secrets safe with me." said Celebi winking again. "Anyways . . . Arceus wants you both back inside now."

Tikal and Mew both nod and follow Celebi back to the Hall of Origin.

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Hall of Origin**

**Meeting Hall**

_Sonic Adventure 2 - __(Reflection)__ Music (HD) 2001_

"You have returned . . ." said Arceus staring down at Mew and Tikal.

Tikal nodded her head.

"Have you accepted the task you have been given now?" asked Arceus.

Tikal nodded again.

"Speak up child. **Tell** me you have accepted your task. I don't want to see a head nod." said Arceus.

"Y-y-yes I have accepted my duty. I-I'm sorry for my earlier outburst." said Tikal bowing her head in respect.

"That is good to hear. You have 3 years from the point of when we leave here." said Arceus. "Now I have another task for you, and this task also falls on you two as well."

Arceus was staring at Chip and Lucario as he said that.

"**Us?"**

"What do we have to do?" asked Chip.

Arceus closed his eyes.

"You are to prepare the Chosen One for the battles ahead of him." said Arceus. "Chip, you are responsible for making sure he levels up quickly and gains the upper hand against his foes. Lucario, you are responsible for making sure that the Chosen One learns and masters all of the Aura abilities."

Lucario nodded and bowed.

"Very well Arceus." he said.

Arceus then turned to Tikal.

"Tikal, you are responsible for not only awakening the Chosen One, but if he weds or has close relations to others . . . I want you to grant them a similar energy to his. Basically . . . since his 'true' form is that of a Mobian, the ones closest to him shall be changed too. Is that understood?" asked Arceus.

Tikal nodded.

"Yes Arceus . . . I understand what I must do, but I need to ask this; does this need to be done before I reveal 'His' destiny?" asked Tikal.

Arceus nodded.

"Yes, yes it would be better if that happens before revealing the destiny." said Arceus. "And speaking of changing someone's species, I have a 'special' task for you that will be done when you feel the time is right."

Tikal lifted her head to look at Arceus in the face.

"What might this 'special' task be?" asked Tikal.

Arceus leaned down and whispered something in Tikal's ear.

"*gasp* But I thought-" Tikal couldn't finish her sentence because Arceus muted her.

"Tikal, this is between you and me. No one else knows about your 'private' task. Let's keep it that way." said Arceus lifting the mute on Tikal.

Tikal nodded.

"And with that task now set in motion, the meeting is adjourned . . . unless someone has something they wish to say." said Arceus looking around the hall.

No one spoke up.

"No? Very well . . . this meeting is now official adjourned. I wish you all safe travels back from where you came." said Arceus.

And with that . . . everyone departed from the Hall of Origin as the meeting had ended.

_(music stops)_

**. . .**

**. . . TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**. . .**


	5. Silent Years Journal (this is chap 5)

**. . .**

* * *

**Earth **

**Late May (2018) [6 years ahead of Mobius]**

_KINGDOM HEARTS OST COMPLETE 8-16 - __Namine_

_Blaze's PoV:_

**Blaze's Home: Study**

"_It's been 3 years now. No one . . . except for a select few, have any knowledge of the events that transpired during the Gaia Chronicles. And those of us that know have been sworn to secrecy." _

"_It was shortly after I returned home from Mobius that this all began."_

"_I recorded the most important events from the past 3 years in this here journal. I don't know why, but I've decided to review these very pages I told myself I would never touch again." _

"_Why?" _

"_I've been having . . . dreams lately that have made no sense, but I feel they are all connected to the last three years . . . __**The Silent Years**__." ~ Blaze Masters._

* * *

**Sonic Universe: Chosen One**

**Chapter 5: Silent Years Journal / The Dream**

* * *

"_Is it wrong that I've forgotten what happened?"_

_**Journal of Silence (The Silent Years)**_

_**Entry 1: March 2009/2015 - Home Again**_

_**March 28th: **__"I have returned from Mobius. My Mobian form has been detached from me. I am now human again and will most likely never see that form again."_

_**March 30th: **__"I've been hard at work on a communicator so I may be able to once again contact the others. This will be the most advance device I've built in a long while."_

_**March 31st: **__"Never would have thought to be able to see Aura, but I guess my abilities as a Mobian carried over to my human form. I should be careful that they remain a secret. The world is quick to judge and if they feel there is a threat . . . they will eliminate it. I have to remain silent."_

_**. . .**_

_**Entry 2: April 2015 - May We Forget?**_

_**April 10th: **__"I wasn't expecting this to ever come up, but the former 'Men in Black suits group' have convinced the president to assign me the task of creating a bomb."_

_**April 12th: **__"After two more days of meetings, I have been fully informed of what this bomb is designed for. The government wishes for the world to forget the events of the recent past. I still ask the reason why make everyone forget. I told them that I would exclude myself from this proceeding and they told me that I was to give 'special' masks to specific individuals of power so they would not be affected by the bomb as well. I agreed. Why did I agree to do this?"_

_(music stops)_

_**. . .**_

_Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep - __Aqua's Theme_

_**Entry 3: May 2015 - Contact Made at Last**_

_**May 12th: **__"I've completed the communicator and managed to contact Tails. He told me everything that was going on on Mobius, and I told him about what I was designated to build. Tails felt sorry for me that I had to do something so . . . horrid. I told him that I didn't have a choice in the matter. I ended the call shortly after."_

_**May 20th:**__ "The past week I have been contacting Mobius. Today Tails told me about his plans to build a interplanetary teleporter, but the only problem is that there has to be a receiving signal for it to work. I offer to build one in my lab so that we can test the device."_

_**May 30th:**__ "I've completed my own telepoter to test Tails' new device. He chose to send a Chaos Emerald through since it has a very unstable energy and would be a great way to test the limits of the teleporter. Things didn't turn out like we expected. Looks like its back to the drawing board."_

_**. . .**_

_**Entry 4: July 2015 - D-day for Shatter Bomb**_

_**July 1st: **__"The bomb I was designated to build is ready. Took the past month to finish and test. Not sure when the government wants to release it. After this whole 'memory wipe' process is over with, I'm going to get back to work on that teleporter."_

_**July 3rd:**__ "It's the day before Independence Day and I have been informed of when 'they' want the bomb activated . . . tomorrow. Amidst the celebration of the holiday, the people will now experience a sudden memory loss. Why did I ever agree to this task? Why?"_

_**July 4th: **__"I made all of the 'special' masks that are designed to keep the wearer's memories intact, and distributed them yesterday. The bomb, I have dubbed it the Shatter Bomb, is going to be launched into the atmosphere at 10 P.M. I'm not looking forward to this. The bomb was successful . . . now we wait to see the results."_

_**July 5th:**__ "We took a survey and asked people questions like, "Who is Sonic the Hedgehog?" or "Do you know what a Dark Gaia is?". Questions like that. Most of the responses were what the government wanted. "Sonic is a video game character."; "Dark Gaia is a creature from the game Sonic Unleashed.". The mind-wipe was a global success. Only me and most of the world's political figures were safe from the attack. I still regret taking away the memories, but . . . the decision was, in the end . . . not mine to make."_

_**July 30th: **__"I've re-laid what has happened over the past month to Tails via communicator. Sonic buts into one of the conversations and asked me about Saria, and if I had kept my promise to her. That was when it hit me . . . Saria was affected too. She wouldn't even remember me anymore. What had I done by building this . . . this monster? The bomb . . . I am now wishing I had never made it, but sadly I can't reverse what's been done. This has just become the worst time of my life. I hope to never read this journal again now."_

_(music stops)_

_**. . .**_

_Kingdom Hearts II OST: __Roxas Theme_

_**Entry 5: January 2016 - no title**_

_**January 18th: **__"Has it been this long since I've wrote in this thing? Oh well. At the beginning of the New Year's, I made a resolution to find Saria and . . . I know it might take some time but . . . I plan to marry her by next year. Wish me luck! . . . The teleporter me and Tails were building is final completed and all the bugs are fixed. Does this mean I can visit now? For the sake of security I decided not to do that."_

_**January 21st:**__ "I've been hearing rumors about the government wanting to turn our nation into the center of a global empire. A global empire means conquering the world. Something doesn't sit right with me on this idea. I've decided to talk to the main man myself about the subject."_

_**January 29th: **__"I can't believe it! They didn't want my input on this 'crazy' idea of global conquest. Now I'm sure of it. They don't trust me anymore. Fine. Whatever. It's not like they can actually succeed. I'll just get back to business and hope they forget I exist."_

_**. . .**_

_**Entry 6: June 2016 - Travel?**_

_**June 1st:**__ "Today begins my journey across the states to find Saria. I have no compass or map. I'll let my Aura guide me to hers. How? During the Gaia Chronicles I figured out her Aura signature when sparring against her. Now I can pick it up whenever I focus in on it. Once I find her . . . I'll decide what I'm going to do after I've located her. Seeing as I'm 24 and she is 23, I don't think there should be any issue involving . . . parents."_

_**June 15th: **__"I've lost her Aura trail. I'm in the middle of the desserts of Arizona. Maybe it's the heat getting to me. I'll be arriving in the next town in a few hours. I'll get some gas, eat, and relax for a bit until the trail is hot again."_

_**June 16th: **__"I got a scoop on the location of Saria's home. I'm heading there now. I hope things go smoothly._

_**June 17th: **__"I can't believe it. She's not here. I spoke with her mother and father and they said she's been gone for the past year. I'm extremely worried now. Why would she run away?"_

_**June 29th: **__"I have no choice but to return home. I was following an Aura trail that was over a year old. The trail was, unfortunately, cold. I need to take my mind off her for now. I keep telling myself that this is my fault. She doesn't remember anything, so why would I even think she would remember the promise I made to her? I'm so stupid sometimes."_

_(music stops)_

_**. . .**_

_Kingdom Hearts 2 - __Dearly Beloved II_

_**Entry 7: July 2016 - Tinkering**_

_**July 4th: **__"Today marks the first anniversary of the Shatter Bomb. My mind doesn't want to think about that right now. I'm more concerned about Saria. Saria, where did you go?"_

_**July 10th: **__"Well I decided to start building gadgets for myself again. I also noticed I've been having trouble with my watch. Guess it's time to get a new one, or upgrade it."_

_**July 18th:**__ "My first device is now complete. I created a mask that has my 'lost' Mobian DNA embedded into it. I can now change into my Mobian form with this mask. What should I call it though?"_

_**July 20th: **__"Device number two is built, or rather upgraded. I remodeled my old technology gear, so that it fits my older and stronger body. I was a kid when I developed the proto type. I've come a long way since then."_

_**July 21st:**__ "Tried on the 'Techno Suit' and, as it did when I first tried it on, the suit adapted to my body's shape and I felt the energy flowing through me as it 'enhanced' my natural abilities. There's only one catch; when the suit adapts to the skin, it hardens and then molds perfectly over the body and becomes one with it making a type of 'exo-skin' blending with my skin's color and tone. After this happens, the suit is no longer removable. I feel stronger and now I can actually feel my Aura as it courses through my body. The feeling is . . . incredible."_

_**July 25th: **__"Now with my 'enhancement' made, technology is second nature knowledge to me. I completed three more of my old devices and upgraded them. Hmm . . . maybe I should upgrade my Chaos Emerald creator . . ."_

_**July 29th: **__"I've finished rebuilding my old lab equipment and redesigned my Chaos Emerald creator. I'm going to ask Tails to send me a Chaos Emerald through the teleporter we designed . . . but I'm going to wait until tomorrow seeing as I have been working all day and it's almost midnight now. Not like I should worry too much since I don't need more than two hours of sleep to be fully alert the next day. Goodnight."_

_**July 30th:**__ "Tails sent me the gray/white Chaos Emerald. I wonder what type of energy properties the new emerald will have. Time to find out."_

_**July 31st: **__"I've done it! I have successfully copied a Chaos Emerald to control the powers of time and space. I dubbed it the Time Emerald. I know lame name right? Like you could do better? This now makes my fifth man-made Chaos Emerald. Three of them are on Mobius."_

_**. . .**_

_**Entry 8: September 2016 - The VC (Virtual Console) game portal.**_

_**September 20th: **__"My birthday is in two days, so as a present to myself, I've been making the blueprints and plans to build a new game device, or rather a game enhancement device. Haven't you ever wanted to be in first person as the character from a video game? I'm sure that's every kid's dream, but this is something I'm going to make reality thanks to the Time Emerald. The emerald has the ability to warp time, and also space to create a 'warped' world that doesn't follow any set rules. Body morph and anything needed to fit the games need is automatic with this 'bending' of time and space mechanic."_

_**September 21st: **__"The device is ready for my birthday. Can't wait for tomorrow, but . . . I still feel lonesome. Maybe the device will help take that pain away."_

_**September 22nd: **__"Happy Birthday to me! Yeah that was lame, but what else could I do. Well I'm writing this because I'm about to try out the 'Virtual Console' and I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. I'm about to explore a new yet familiar world. The game I chose to 'play' is Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. This should be fun."_

_(music stops)_

**[A/N: Curious to see what happened in Blaze's adventure into PMD: Explorers of Sky? Leave a comment and I may tell you in a 'short' story sometime down the road. I'm not saying anything otherwise. (^_^) I'll set the number of comments/reviews at 10 for now. Other short stories in the future will require more comments/reviews. I only have 4 reviews on all my stories in general.]**

_**. . .**_

_KINGDOM HEARTS OST COMPLETE 8-16 - __Namine_

_**Entry 9: January 2017 - Locating the Missing.**_

_**January 1st: **__"My New Year's resolution from last year failed, because of a matter that was beyond my control. This year's resolution is a bit different. I'm going to find Saria wherever she may be. With my skills and Aura enhanced, I should be able find her without any problem. I'm not giving up this time."_

_**January 2nd: **__"With the ability to warp with the Time Emerald, I can cover ground much quicker. I've already made it back to where the Aura trail went dead. Tomorrow I'll investigate the trail a little more and let my Aura scope out the landscape for anything I may have over looked."_

_**January 3rd:**__ "I over looked a lot of things. Using my Aura I was able to trace her Aura to the place I . . . 'we' grew up. I currently live in the upper state of New Jersey which is probably why I was always keeping in touch with the 'main man'. I moved when I was only about 5 years old. Me and Saria were . . . well I guess you could say we were soul mates, but as children we never thought about this. Looks like my next destination is . . . Florida."_

_**January 12th:**__ "The last week I had to scope out the area. She wasn't at my old home where I grew up nor was she at her old house. I gotta say that the area I used to live is now a rundown abandoned city. Has she been living somewhere here? I took another look around using my Aura and discovered the trail was . . . new and was repetitive. It was going to the same location every day, but from where is the real question."_

_**January 13th: **__"I have decided to wait around here to see if she shows up, but seeing as its evening now . . . I may have missed her. I'll wait until tomorrow. Time to warp home, and make a plan."_

_**January 19th: **__"Over the past few days I've been monitoring the vicinity around my old house. I also told Tails what had been happening and he wished me luck for when I see Saria again."_

_**January 20th:**__ "Since my first arrival at my old home, I haven't been picking up any trails or anything. She stopped coming . . . or is there more to this than I thought? I'll have to investigate further."_

_**January 30th: **__"Still no sign of her. Has she left and gone home? I'll wait one more day to see what happens."_

_**January 31st:**__ "This is getting rather boring. I'm watching my old house like a hawk, but nothing has come since I first came here this month. I'm packing up to leave tomorr- . . ."_

_(music stops)_

_**. . .**_

_Kingdom Hearts Music- __Kairi I_

_**Entry 10: February 2017 - Saria**_

_**February 1st:**__ "This is . . . unbelievable. I saw Saria yesterday. She drove up in her own car and got out to look at my old home. She stood there staring for about 10 minutes and then she got into the car and left. I, of course, decided to follow her."_

_**February 2nd: **__"I followed her vehicle halfway up the state. When she final pulled into what I assumed was her house, I decided to get up the courage to go to her door. She was . . . stunned to see me standing there as if it was like she was dreaming. All I said was 'Long time no see Sarisa.' I was promptly smacked across the face for using her 'real' name. That could have gone better, but after that awkward moment she smiled and said, 'Long time no see . . . Stein.' You know . . . like Einstein? I was a genius even when I was young, so she started calling me that. We had a lot of catching up to do, or at least she thought that, because . . . well you probably already know why."_

_**February 3rd: **__"She didn't remember my promise or anything from the Gaia Chronicles. She wouldn't unless I helped her remember the events. This may take a while to accomplish."_

_(music stops)_

_**. . .**_

_Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories OST - __Memories in Pieces_

_**Entry 11: March 2017 - Picking up the Pieces.**_

_**March 3rd: **__"I guess this was a final decision I made, but I'm going to do a full body scan on Saria. The last month I wasn't very successful with restoring the memories. I showed her visual aids, pictures, and a letter she wrote to me during those days even. I have to think that something else is keeping her from remembering the events. I'll start the scans tomorrow."_

_**March 4th: **__"The test results are in and they are not pretty. Somehow, the memories are still in her mind, but . . . they have been shattered like glass on a mirror. What does this mean then? I-I need to run more tests."_

_**March 8th: **__"All the results are in. Saria has been given new memories that replaced the shattered ones, and the pieces of the shattered memories are attached to other memories. What caused this? The answer . . . the Shatter Bomb. I didn't expect this kind of side-effect; somehow, the bomb shattered the memories, but it didn't destroy them. I didn't know this would happen when the bomb took effect. By the looks of things, the scans indicate that she is slowly losing the memories as they become entangled with other memories. If I don't hurry . . . then I'll lose my only chance. What do I do? The longer I wait the less time I have to fix the problem."_

**[A/N: This part I leave up to the viewers. Do you want me to write another short story showing how Blaze restores Saria's memories? If so then you need to help me hit 8 comments. If you don't care about it . . . that's fine, but it might help in explaining some other things that happen down the line of the stories. It's up to you, the viewers.]**

_**March 31st: **__"I've completed piecing Saria's memories back together. She should start remembering the missing pieces now, but she's asleep. I'll hopefully know by tomorrow if what I did worked. And with that said and done, I shall retire for the night."_

_(music stops)_

_**. . .**_

_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep OST ~ __Eternal Moments_

_**Entry 12: August 2017 - I'll say 'I Do' and my New Job.**_

_**August 2nd:**__ "Haven't written in this thing for a few months. So . . . what's new? Well Saria's memories are all back. It took some time, but she remembers everything now. The last few months I've spent catching up with Saria. I'm still monitoring her for anything she forgets, but other than that . . . not much else to say."_

_**August 3rd:**__ "Today's the day! I'm going to ask Saria to marry me. I know you're probably thinking, "It's about time!" So today I'm taking her on a picnic, and after we eat. I'll propose. Wish me luck!"_

_**August 4th: **__"I'm the happiest man in the world right now. She said yes! She said YES! You want to know when the wedding is? The end of this month is when the big day is. I haven't even told you the other good news. I got a full time job working as C.E.O. for a little known company that makes technology for the betterment of society. I got the job easily because I am a genius and my résumé could tell you that right away. Because of my high level of tech. knowledge, they hope that I can pull the company out of going bankrupt. It's a risky job, but hey . . . I think I can manage it. I haven't told Saria yet. I'll tell her when she gets back. Oh . . . I forgot to mention, she moved in with me, but don't worry . . . we're not sharing a room until 'after' we're married. I already moved all my old lab stuff to my old house via Chaos Control, but I kept the communicator. I want to stay in contact with the others. That's a lot to take in, but I've been busy."_

_**August 29th: **__"Two days until the big day. Saria has found herself the most beautiful dress from what she's told me, but I haven't actually seen it. My job is a big success. The company is making money again, and I've developed some very interesting tech 'stuff' that will be available by the end of this year. The company has considered changing the name so it becomes better known and if they choose to do so, I get to make the name. If I had that choice, I would call the company . . . 'MastersDevices'. You see my last name . . . or rather my 'adopted last name is Masters, so calling the company 'MastersDevices' was rather fitting."_

_**August 30th: **__"Tomorrow is the big day. Am I nervous? Yes, but I have a strong will that will pull me through this. Saria is . . . well I guess you could say she is actually being rather calm and collected and not making a chaotic mess out of this. I'm glad for that. The groups of people are only of our closes friends and family. I also plan on making a link and putting a camera somewhere so that Sonic and the others can watch the wedding."_

_**August 31st: **__"Everything went very well today. The wedding was perfect. Saria's dress was . . . breath taking. The reception was amazing and me and my lovely wife, Saria, danced to our song: 'Dear My Friend'. Yeah yeah I know it's from a video game, but seriously . . . the song just fits perfectly. After the day was over with, we settled down. Me and Saria aren't going on our Honeymoon yet because . . . well we don't have the money for it. I told her that our Honeymoon would be a trip to one of Mobius' Island resorts, but I would have to make sure that I have time off and a reservation made. The only problem is that I would prefer that we go in our Mobian forms, but I am a long ways away from making a DNA mask for Saria's Mobian form. Hopefully we'll go sometime next year."_

_(music stops)_

_**. . .**_

_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep OST ~ __Peaceful Hearts_

_**Entry 13: December 2017 - Three 'B's**_

_**December 2nd:**__ "Wanna say I didn't think I would be writing in this thing again, but hey. I've got some big news. First let me start by saying that I'm going to be a father in a few months. Yep . . . Saria is going to be having a baby (I hope it's a boy, but don't tell her I said that.). How long has she been pregnant? 3 months I'd say. Oops gotta go. Saria want's something. I hope it is nothing crazy this time."_

_**December 3rd: **__"Jeeze . . . yesterday was . . . you know what . . . never mind what I was going to say. Anyways . . . I recently took a one day trip to Mobius. Why? I went to celebrate Sonic's 20th birthday. You know I never told you this, but when I'm in my Mobian form, I'm 19. Yeah that's right I'm one year younger than Sonic in Mobian years. Anyways . . . when I got to where the party was going to be held. I didn't see anyone there. I looked at my watch. I was only a few minutes late, so where was everyone. That's when it happened; a bunch of white portals appeared and everyone appeared from them. I was surprised to see Silver and Blaze, but they may have been invited too. After asking a few questions, I learned that Eggman had found some type of creature, in deep space, that could alter time and space. It attacked the party and knocked Sonic out . . . . but in the end Sonic prevailed and everyone made it back safely. As a bonus, I got to meet young Sonic and Tails, but then they had to leave. I didn't bother to ask about Eggman though. Long story short, the party continued on and then I left back for Earth."_

**[A/N: You can find out everything that happened at Sonic's 20th Birthday in the game ****Sonic Generations****.]**

_**December 8th: **__"Saria is about to drive me crazy with her random mood swings. I think she's gone into a berserker mode or something. She wants something every 5 minutes. I've had to take off a few days from work because of the chaos she's been putting me through. Maybe I should title this entry as Three 'B's for Baby, Birthday, and Berserk. Ugh! I'm going to return to this thing 'after' she has the baby, because quite frankly . . . I'M AT THE END OF MY ROPE!"_

_(music stops)_

_**. . .**_

_Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep OST ~ __Destiny's Union_

_**Entry 14: May 2018 - no title**_

_**May 20th: **__"Well here we go . . . another break in time. Saria had our child, a beautiful baby girl with light green eyes that sparkle like emeralds. Her name? Kaya. I named her after one of my old friends, Kai, but he's a guy so I changed it a little. Okay . . . I had the name chosen for a boy, but that didn't happen. When the New Year started, I started a personal blog to record all of my data about Mobius and the Mobians that is not explained in the games. Some parts are still incomplete, like Silver's backstory, and other stuff. The newest thing, thanks to Shadow, is information about Dr. Eggman's newest robots, including some information about a new line of Metal Sonics to be made in the future. That's all I've got for now. Work is fine. Saria's mind is completely healed. I can't think of anything else."_

_**May 26th: **__"Today I was sent to another town by the company to gets some new parts for the new machines we are working on. While I was there, Saria asked me to run a few errands and I somehow ended up in one of the stores looking for . . . I'll just say stuff. While I was there, I was minding my own business when I suddenly overheard a scuffle going on between two adults and a kid who was only 13 years old. The 'adults' were bullying the kid and no one wanted to get involved. Listening, with my back turned to the little group, I learned that the adults were in a gang and that the kid was apparently their target, because of his parents being . . . well I guess you could say wealthy. They wanted to hold the kid for ransom. Why was nobody helping the kid out? I pick up a golf ball off the shelf I was staring at. I took a quick look at what was going on to see the kid struggling and then one of the guys pulled out a 'knife'. I didn't waste any time and hurled the golf ball at the guy with knife. Look I'm wasting time so I'll cut this short. Second guy comes at me and I move out of the way as he runs into the shelf causing everyone to turn to see the commotion. First guy, with the knife, tries to stab me, but I grab his arm and elbowed him in the stomach as he falls forward onto the other guy. The two come at me, we scuffle, they get beat up pretty badly, and then they leave. I talk to the kid I saved, find out his name is Michael, he told me to just call him Mike, and offer to take him home. After I leave, I head for home and tell Saria about my day. That didn't turn out so well though. I'm going to stop here."_

_(music stops)_

_Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep - __Ven's Theme (Orchestral)_

_**May 28th (today): **__"I have finished reviewing my Journal from the last three years. I find it surprising that I didn't write more down than what's in here. My last entry . . . well I thought that would be the last time I'd write in this thing, but I guess not. Maybe . . . just maybe . . . this journal isn't done yet. I'll keep it on hand, but it doesn't mean I'll remember to write in it. I came here to review because of a dream, but what I found was nothing more than a log. Was this a waste of time? Not really. It was nice to read these words again even if they aren't the best memories, but I guess some of this info makes me who I am now. Just maybe . . ."_

_**. . .**_

I closed the Journal after I finished writing the new entry.

"Three years since then and now I'm haunted by a dream that deals with . . . them. Why? What is going on in my head right now?"

"**Blaze . . . supper is ready and Kaya is starting to get impatient." **yelled Saria from the kitchen.

She called me by my Mobian name again. I guess she's gotten use to using it.

I just want to state that my human name is Justin Masters and I wasn't born a Mobian. I was born human to human parents who are . . . I'd rather not talk about that now.

"BLAZE!" yelled Saria coming to my open door way. "What are you doing in here that you can't come to dinner on time?"

She looked at the big black Journal on my desk.

I grabbed the Journal and put it in one of the desk drawers.

"Nothing too important." I said giving her a cheesy smile.

"Blaze, was that the Journal that you mentioned to me that has records of some events from the last three years?" asked Saria with a now-it-all look.

". . . yes." I said as I walked down the hall to the dining room.

Saria caught up to me.

"Are you ever going to let me see into it?" she asked.

"Mmmaybe . . ." I said stopping the conversation.

After dinner was done, I watched a bit of T.V. _"Boring."_, and then went to bed after Saria made sure Kaya was sound asleep in her crib.

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Later that night . . .**

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity - __Choosing Pokémon_

**Blaze's Subconscious**

"_Uhh . . . where . . . where am I?"_

The dream I had been having from the past week . . . every night had been getting clearer and more vivid. Tonight though, the dream is crystal clear.

I looked around the void to see a small red speck in the distance.

"_Hellooooo?" _I called out to the speck.

The speck, for me, was new, but it may have been there all this time and I never knew it.

"_Is anyone around here? I'm lost and trying to find my way back to . . . wherever I came from. I don't know how I got here." _I called out hoping for an answer.

The speck was still there, but it didn't move or anything.

I moved across the empty space towards the speck that was getting larger as I came closer to it.

"_What are you?"_ I said to the speck that had become a huge ball of glowing light in front of me.

"_**Come into my realm and I will reveal . . ."**_the voice stopped.

"_What does that mean?"_

Suddenly the ball of light glowed brightly and then from nowhere, transparent steps appeared leading into the ball of light. I could see a reflection coming off the steps.

Hesitantly . . . I started to climb the stairs. My footsteps echoed with each step.

"_Where is the light taking me?"_

There were words floating past my face as I climbed.

"_**Fate is not given, but destined . . ."**_

"_What the heck does than even mean?" _I asked myself as I climbed higher.

Another set of words were there.

"_**Destiny is a funny thing. It doesn't present itself at the beginning, but waits till an appointed time . . ."**_

"_Ooookay?"_

I wasn't sure what this was all about, but more words appeared.

"_**A world that is beyond help, but even in the darkness . . . a light remains shining. The Chosen One is . . ."**_

Now I was confused. These riddles were making no sense. If that's even what they were . . .

"_What does this all mean?!"_ I yelled out.

I was getting closer, but the higher I climbed, more words would appear.

"_**A warrior lost to time, but who's light was passed on to a simple youth. Their destiny . . . intertwined . . ." **_

"_What is that supposed to mean?" _

None of this made any sense.

"_**The last hope . . . the Chosen One, who slept within the youth's soul, yet the youth, knew not of this . . ."**_

That last phrase . . .

"_The words . . . are they riddles? No there must be something more . . ."_

I was merely a few steps from the ball of light. More words appeared.

"_**How long before he reawakens? That is entirely up to the youth. Only the youth can set his power free . . ."**_

"_Power? Free? Who? Ugh! What does this all mean!?"_

I was starting to want out of the dream now. None of what I was seeing made any sense.

I was standing in front of the ball of light now. No more words in sight.

The silhouette of a figure appeared from the light. It spoke to me.

"_**Gather the warriors and fight again. The time has come for the Chosen One to awaken from his slumber . . ."**_ it said.

"_What does that mean!?" _I yelled. _"Who is this so called 'Chosen One'?!"_

The silhouette spoke as the area around me started to fade into white.

"_**He . . . is you . . ."**_said the silhouette pointing at me.

Then everything faded to white.

"_M-me?"_

**. . .**

**. . . TO BE CONTINUED**

_(music fades out)_

* * *

**. . .**


	6. Promises, Surprises, and Secrets

**. . .**

* * *

**P****reviously . . .**

_Blaze's PoV:_

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity - __Choosing Pokémon_

I was starting to want out of the dream now. None of what I was seeing made any sense.

I was standing in front of the ball of light now. No more words in sight.

The silhouette of a figure appeared from the light. It spoke to me.

"_**Gather the warriors and fight again. The time has come for the Chosen One to awaken from his slumber . . ."**_ it said.

"_What does that mean!?" _I yelled. _"Who is this so called 'Chosen One'?!"_

The silhouette spoke as the area around me started to fade into white.

"_**He . . . is you . . ."**_said the silhouette pointing at me.

Then everything faded to white.

"_M-me?"_

* * *

**Sonic Universe: Chosen One**

**Chapter 6: Promises, Surprises, and Secrets (oh my!) / The Journey Begins**

* * *

**May 30th**

My eyes shot open. I was in my bed again and Saria was sound asleep next to me.

"_She doesn't even know what I've been going through . . . and I'm not about to say anything." _I said in thought.

I got up and went out to the terrace to think. It was well into the morning, but I couldn't sleep . . . not after that dream.

"That was the reason for the dream, to confuse me to no end?" I said out loud. "That silhouette, the words . . . are they all connected . . . to . . . me?"

This was all so confusing. The more I tried to make sense of things the more I confused myself.

"There has to be something I'm missing . . ."

That's when it hit me.

"Three years ago . . . Light Gaia said something to me, "**I know all about you and the 'Ancient Prophecy'.**" . . ."**the time of awakening isn't here."**."

I was pondering these thoughts.

"The words said something about '**appointed time'** and '**awakening from a slumber**'. Are these things connected?"

I thought about it for a few more minutes.

"I don't have enough info to come to that conclusion, but it appears that I'm supposed to be some type of . . . chosen one? But . . . how?"

I finally realized that I couldn't do anything about it now, but the last thing I wanted was to be a 'Chosen One'.

I decided to go back to bed, but the thoughts of the dream kept lingering, keeping me from falling asleep.

Slowly . . . I was starting to fall asleep again, but my mind was wide awake constantly spinning over the jumbled up mess of words from my dream.

I didn't realize it yet but . . .

"_Why? Why am I the . . . Chosen One? I want to believe that I didn't hear that figure say it, but the more I ponder it, the more times I keep hearing the words 'Chosen One' echoing in my head."_

"_**blaze . . ."**_

"_I can't live with that kind of destiny. Fate has already been cruel enough. Why does it continue to mess with my head?"_

"_**Blaze . . ."**_

"_I've suffered so much over the years . . . I-I don't want that kind of suffering again."_

"_**Blaze . . ?"**_

"_I-I should do something . . . but what?" _

Then it hit me.

"_I could run away and escape destiny before it could catch up . . . that's exactly what I'll do. Escape my destiny . . ."_

"_**Blaze."**_

"_I'll find a way to make my own choices. I won't be the Chosen One."_

"**BLAZE!"**

"_Escape . . . from . . . my . . . destiny. Yes . . ."_ I smiled in my sleep as I said this.

"**THAT DOES IT!"**

_Saria's PoV:_

"If he isn't going to wake up on his own . . ." I started walking towards the bathroom with mop bucket in hand.

I filled the bucket full of ice cold shower water.

". . . I'll make him get up!" I said holding the mop bucket.

I marched into the room and . . .

**SPLASH!**

Talk about jumping out of bed.

Blaze jumped high enough to hit the roof and hit it he did.

When he came back down, dripping yet, he stared at me not all too happy.

_(music stops)_

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR SARIA!?" he yelled.

_Mario & Luigi - Bowser's Inside Story ~ Music ~ __Friend_

"Blaze, you were talking in your sleep. I was trying to wake you up."

A vein popped out of his head slightly.

"Well then why didn't you try something a little more subtle like . . . oh say . . . shaking me, or tapping me?"

I stared at him.

"I did **both** those things. I even tried talking you out of sleep, but you were out like a light." I said somewhat upset with how he was behaving.

"Well . . . still, I didn't ask you to wake me up . . . and I most certainly did **not** ask you to soak me from head to toe with bath water."

"Well soooorry Blaze." I said in a sassy and upset tone. "I was just trying to help."

Blaze's attitude softened slightly.

"Well . . . *sigh* no harm done right?" asked Blaze rubbing his head where he made contact with the roof moments ago.

"Do you even know what time it is?" I asked.

"Uhh . . . no. I didn't bother to look at the clock." said Blaze.

"Well you have to leave for work in about an hour from now, so I suggest you get moving and take care of business, okay Blaze?" I said.

"Saria . . ."

"What?"

"We're not on Mobius, you need to call me buy my human name." said Blaz- . . . er Justin. "Please call me Justin."

"Okay. I don't think I said this earlier, but . . . Good morning Justin." I said giving him a smile-smirk.

He smiled back and said . . .

"Good morning to you too Saria."

I gave him a hug and told him to take a shower saying that he didn't really get cleaned up from the 'bath' I gave him.

He laughed at that and went to the bathroom. I went to the nursery to get Kaya. After that, I went down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

**10 minutes later . . .**

I fixed my husband up a nice hot plate of scrambled eggs, with a side of bacon and sausage, and a piece of toast with butter on top. To top everything off was a glass of milk and his Mp3 player.

Many ask how Justin is so lively and filled with energy when he has never had a cup of coffee to keep going. The secret is music. Justin loves music and depending on his mood, he uses music to give him energy. Don't ask me to explain how cause I really don't know.

"Hurry up Justin! Your foods ready, and you don't want to be late for work." I yelled.

"I'm coming!" called Justin from the top of the second floor. "It's not like I'm going to be late. After all, I am the C.E.O"

_(music stops)_

I giggled at his response.

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky Soundtrack - __Heartwarming_

"Yes, but even the 'boss' should be on time, or even there a little earlier than his Employees." I said simplistically.

"Perhaps . . . Well let's not let this good food get cold now. Let's eat!" said Justin digging into the scrambled eggs with his fork.

(^_^) "*giggle* I couldn't agree more . . ." I said with a smile.

I was happy on the outside . . . but on the inside . . . I was concerned about my husband.

He was talking in his sleep saying things about 'destiny', 'Chosen One', and 'escape'. What does that all mean?

_Blaze/Justin's PoV:_

"Well . . . I need to get ready to leave now." I said finishing off the glass of milk while bobbing my head to the tune of 'It Doesn't Matter' on my Mp3.

"Okay . . . do you need to take anything with you?" asked Saria curiously.

"As a matter of fact . . . yes. I need to bring the prototype device I've been working on for the company, so they can work on the last few bugs." I said and then I smiled. "Do you remember that promise I made to you back on our wedding day?"

"Uhh . . . which one?" she asked.

"The promise about our 'late' Honeymoon." I said.

"What about it?" she asked now that I had peaked her curiosity.

"Well . . . I've saved up a **lot** of vacation time, so the company asked me to take some time off from the company. I've saved up a year, and more, of vacation time so . . . you, me, and Kaya . . . will be taking a full year off and we will be going to Mobius for our 'promised' Honeymoon." I said with a big smile.

Saria's eyes widened so big that I thought her eyeballs could have possibly fallen out.

"A-a-are you serious?! A-a-a whole year off?!" she looked like she was about to explode.

I nodded.

"Yes, yes I am." I said.

And then . . .

"**EEEHHH! **(girly scream) OH MY GOSH HOW I LOVE YOU!" yelled Saria.

She not only made my ears bleed, but startled Kaya, and then she tackled me to the ground and hugged me till I was struggling to breathe.

"*gasp* Saria! *cough* Too! *wheeze* Tight!" I choked out.

She let go of me and I gasped for breath.

"I-I can't believe this! I-I need to start packing. We need to make reservations! We need to call our friends! I-Oh my gosh this is so exiting!"

She was in a frazzled state at the moment.

"Saria . . . calm down for a second." I said grabbing her hand trying to get her to relax. "Take a deep breath and exhale."

She did so and started to calm down.

"Now listen . . ."

She nodded.

"Yes . . . we **are** going on our Honeymoon, but . . . look at yourself."

Saria looked over herself.

"What's wrong with how I look?"

I wanted to have a little fun with her.

"You have a stunning **lack** of fur, your tail is **not** present, your ears are supposed to be on **top** of your head, your face is supposed to be pushed **out** a little farther, and above everything . . . your body is totally **out** of proportion." I said with a smirk.

_(music stops)_

She frowned at me for making her play a game.

_Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story Soundtrack - __Dimble Wood_

"Cut to the chase." she said.

"*sigh* _Spoil my fun . . ._ You are **not** a Mobian." I said. "You're current form is that of a 25 year old female adult."

She looked herself over again.

"Y-you're right. How can I go to Mobius when I'm trapped in this body?" she asked.

"Currently trapped in this body. " I corrected her. "Your Mobian DNA is still present, but it has to be extracted. I've already done that part, but now I just need to finish making 'it'."

She looked at me curiously.

"It? What is 'it'?"

I smiled.

"You'll have to wait and see." I said winking at her. _"She's lucky that I finished it already. I'll give it to her tomorrow . . . the first day of June."_

I walked up stairs to finish getting everything I needed for work.

I looked at the clock.

"Ten till nine . . ." (8:50 A.M.)

Then it hit me.

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

I was in a mad dash getting ready to leave.

"Looks like I'll have to use _that_ method of transportation." I said opening one of the drawers in my study.

I pulled out the white Time Emerald and put it in my pocket.

I rushed down the stairs with all of the stuff I needed.

"You're running late." said Saria.

I gave her a kiss as I went for the door.

"Bye hon. Love you!" I said as I went out the door.

"Love you too! Bye!" said Saria with Kaya in her arms.

I got into my car and started it up. I drove it behind the hedges, so I wouldn't be seen, and said the words . . .

_Saria's PoV:_

"What is he doing behind the hedge?"

"CHAOS . . . CONTROL!"

***VOIP!***

He vanished.

"He teleported to work . . . *sigh* I hope no one saw that just now."

* * *

**Later that day . . .**

**MastersDevices Corp. (Justin's Workplace)**

_Blaze/Justin's PoV:_

Sitting in my office, I was waiting. Waiting for what exactly?

Well . . . you'll soon see.

_**Intercom: **__**"Mr. Masters . . ."**_

I answered the call by pressing a button on my desk.

"Yes?"

"_**We have been having some trouble getting the new device to work. Could you give us a hand?"**_

. . .

"I'll be right down." I said getting up from my chair. _"I hope it's not the same issue as before . . ."_

I walked out of my office, down to the testing room.

**1 hour later . . .**

"It was the exact same problem I was having. The device would fall apart after the teleportation process." I said talking to myself.

_(music stops)_

**Ding!**

A bell rang.

"Ahh . . . it's done at last." I said pushing a button hidden under my office desk.

I locked the door as my desk rose up to reveal a secret elevator.

"To the secret lab room." I said to myself.

I walked into the elevator and push the button. Down I went into my 'secret' lab area.

**The Secret Lab**

A door opened up as I reached the bottom.

Smoke came out from the sides of the door as it unlocked.

Inside was a giant computer and multiple devices hooked to it.

I went to the computer to read what was on screen.

_Super Metroid Remastered: __Item Room + Fanfare (TX87)_

"_**Data analysis completed . . . DNA mutation completed. Import data?"**_

"Import data computer." I said giving it the command.

"_**Importing data . . ."**_

I walked over to another machine and turned it on.

"_**55% complete . . . Digital matrixes analyzed . . ."**_

"Won't be much longer now." I said standing in front of the machine.

"_**85% complete . . . Molding shape according to diagrams given . . ."**_

"Only one thing left . . . the 'Cyber Tech' data . . . also known as cybernetic nanites."

"_**95% complete . . . Cyber Tech data downloading . . . 50% complete . . . waiting for Cyber Tech download to complete . . ."**_

. . . Just about done . . .

"_**Cyber Tech download complete . . . 99% complete . . . Finalizing . . ."**_

. . .

"_**Finalizing complete . . . 100% complete . . . import complete."**_

As the computer spoke, a door slowly opened up on the machine I was standing in front of.

Smoke poured out of the machine and the device was set before me.

I reached inside to pull out the secret project.

"It's done . . . at last." I said holding out a mask that was lined with Cybernetics on the inside. "Saria's Mobian DNA mask."

Saria would now be able to transform into her Mobian form.

_(music stops)_

"_**Produce original copy?"**_

"Yes, produce the original copy."

I was referring to my mask, the DNA mask that I made a while back so I could transform.

The mask was inside a giant copier type machine. The door slid open to reveal my own mask.

"That makes two . . . I added a special feature in Saria's mask that will allow our daughter to change into the same form as Saria when she is holding her, a raccoon."

Another thing I added was data that would give Saria more instinctual abilities (for some reason that includes tiny fangs among her regular teeth).

As a bonus, I gave Saria the ability to control Aura, and as an extra bonus I gave her a special 'gift' she can use to help people in need, her secondary ability.

"_**All processes complete. Is there anything else you would like done?"**_ asked the computer.

I thought about this.

"I would like for you to remain in **'Standby'** mode and monitor things here in my absence." I said. "Just don't make your presence known. Understood?"

"_**Affirmative . . . I shall remain in Standby and monitor things."**_

"Good. Now . . . open the door and I will take my leave for the time being."

The computer did as instructed and opened the door to the elevator.

By the time I got back out . . . the work day was over, and my vacation was about to begin.

As I left the office, most of my employees told me to enjoy my break. I thanked them and left.

As I got into my car, I was thinking over how lucky I was to have such respectful and polite employees, but I shouldn't they be? After all, I take good care of my employees like they are a part of my own family.

"I'm a very lucky guy . . ." I said as I started up the car and started the drive home.

* * *

**Downtown Area**

I was driving the car thinking about the day's events.

"Today . . . was a good day. I don't think it could have gone better."

I turned the corner and went down the next street.

"Well . . . now it's time to start thinking about the arrangements for the vacation . . . I can't wait to return to Mobi-" I stopped short.

_Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 OST - __Egg Wyvern_

**CRASH! ***a car alarm sounds off on another street*

I passed through the intersection as a light post came sailing across the road.

I had to skid to a stop to avoid hitting it.

"What in the world was that?!" I said looking around the area.

There were buildings on fire, over turned cars, screaming people, and two black figures causing tons of damage to the roads and everything that got in their way.

"What are those things?" I asked myself.

The things started walking my way throwing the cars and everything around like they were simply toys.

"This does not look good . . . those things are tearing up the roads!"

The figures were getting closer and they resembled . . .

"Sonic!? Shadow!? Here!? How?! Why?!" I was stumbling over everything.

I then realized that the figures were heading straight for me.

One of them picked up a car and hurled it at mine.

I backed up the car and turned down the street opposite the . . . things

The car went sailing over my own car and crashed into the road, blowing up in the process.

"These things mean business. I best shake them or I could be next." I said putting my foot on the gas.

I was zooming down the road at a solid speed of 70 mph, but looking back, the figures gave chase. One of the figures was holding another car, but the other one was . . .

"Where did the other one go?"

**CRASH!** I looked ahead of me to see the second one standing on top a tanker truck that was on fire.

(0_0) "OH CRAP!"

I was going way too fast and cut the wheel causing my car to start flipping, heading right for an instant death from the explosion of the tanker truck.

The other figure threw the car it was holding and it smashed against my own car causing it to be sent into the air heading directly for the tanker truck.

"_No time to think . . . got to get out of here." _I said in thought as I unbuckled my seat belt and punched out the window.

I waited for the right moment and jumped out of the car just as it was about to explode, however I hit the ground hard and skidded across it to a stop. To make matters worse, I was still close to the tanker.

My car exploded and the two masks, which were in the car, were sent flying into the air and fell to the ground, but one of them smacked me in the back of the head. Not a scratch was on them.

I picked myself up off the ground. I was upset and beat up from my 'close call'.

The two figures . . . I could now see that they were completely black and had markings on their bodies according to their eye color, which was Dark Blue and Black respectively.

I picked up my mask, I put Saria's in my coat pocket (it's rather large), and brushed it off.

I looked over at the two imposters of Sonic and Shadow.

"Now you're gonna get it!" I said as I put the mask over my face.

I felt a tingle of energy as the nanites went to work on reshaping my body.

"You shouldn't have come here you . . . imposters."

My body was covered in a bright light as my shape was morphed.

". . . time to show you what I'm made of." I said as the light dimmed down revealing my new form.

I made some modifications to my outfit since the last time I was a Mobian. My new clothing was a Ninja styled head dress that was tied at the back with loose ends dangling and a black, sleek Gi type cloth that wrapped around my body covering most of my skin and fur. My shoes were black and had a gray stripe down the middle. My gloves were black and unchanged.

The only area visible was my eyes. I wanted to keep my identity under 'wraps' so . . . the rest of my face was hidden by a flap that I designed on the Gi to cover my nose and mouth.

The figures looked at each other and then looked at me.

I got into a strong counter stance ready to fight the Sonic and Shadow imposters.

As I did that, the tanker blew up behind me causing the loose ends on my head cover to sway in the wind. I felt like I was in a dramatic scene before a battle.

And just like that . . . the figures rushed at me with blinding speed that rivaled Sonic and Shadow perfectly.

I did what was natural and rushed at them. We clashed in the middle, two against one.

I was holding my own for a good while, but then one of them decided to play dirty and threw a car at me knocking me away and into a building.

"Ugh . . . like to fight dirty ehh?" I said pushing myself out of the wall.

The two looked up at me as I freed myself from the building.

"That's cool" I said charging up an Aura Sphere, ". . . 'cause I can fight dirty too! Urraugh!"

I threw the Aura Sphere at the imposters and it exploded causing a lot of debris to be sent into the air.

I was back on the ground and back in the fray not ready to give up yet.

"This isn't the best place to be doing this." I said to myself.

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Meanwhile . . .**

**Masters Home**

_Saria's PoV:_

"What was that loud 'boom' noise from just a minute ago?"

There was a loud boom that woke up Kaya from her nap, and caused a minor quake in the area.

I looked outside the window to see a plume of smoke rising up from the downtown area.

"What's going on down there?"

"***crrrzt* News! Breaking News!"**

I turned around to see the T.V. and hear the breaking news.

_Shadow The Hedgehog Music: __EVENT - DETERMINATION_

"**Around a half an hour ago, two black creatures appeared from a wormhole and began trashing the city. We've been covering this story as it develops."**

The camera zoomed in on the black creatures on the T.V.

"They look like Sonic and Shadow . . . but they are too dark . . . and those things are evil. Sonic and Shadow would never do something like this." I said watching the screen.

"**A tanker truck just blew up causing major damage to the downtown area. We have been informed that there have been no casualties as of late, and we will continue to monitor . . ."**

The news reporter turned her head to look at something.

"**Did I just see . . . Turn the camera that way!"** yelled the reporter to the camera man.

The scene zoomed out and came to rest on a standoff between the two black creatures and . . .

(0_0) "Justin!?"

"**This is remarkable! Some . . . thing just came out of nowhere and attacked the creatures. This . . . thing is holding its own very well against them too."**

"No wait . . . That's Blaze!"

"**The creatures appear to be talking, or something. We can't make out what's being said . . . oh . . . their rushing each other again. One of them is holding some type of object that is shining. What does it plan to do?"**

I watched the screen as the two groups neared each other and then . . . they vanished in a bright light.

"**. . . I can't believe what I just saw . . . the creatures . . . they vanished from sight without a single trace . . ."**said the reporter bewildered.

"He used Chaos Control . . ." I said as I turned off the T.V. and picked up Kaya. "Come on . . . let's go find your father."

_(music stops)_

I left the house and got into the car. I was going after Blaze.

* * *

**Back with Blaze . . .**

**Forest Area**

_Blaze's PoV:_

"Ugh!"

I was flung from the warp and crashed into a tree.

"I got the imposters out of the city . . . now I don't have to hold back on them."

_Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 Original Soundtrack __Event Tension The Scepter of Darkness_

The two 'fakes' were flung in the opposite direction of me.

I got up off the ground and turned to face the imposters.

"These . . . creatures . . . I can't sense any emotion in them. Just what are they?"

I closed my eyes to get a good look at their Auras.

"!"

I opened my eyes.

"Their Aura . . . it's concealing another person's Aura deep within the core of its body."

The 'imposters' stood up from the slight jarring I gave them and looked at each other.

They nodded and then they both came at me again, but they were moving faster than before.

"Here we go again." I said. "Time I showed you what I'm made of!"

_(music stops)_

I dashed at the two.

_The Best of Crush 40 - Super Sonic Songs - __What I´m Made Of_

I performed a slide to sweep them off their feet.

I turned to face them as they were getting back on their feet.

"I don't know who or what you are . . . but I'm not going to let you cause any more damage to the city!" I said rushing the creatures again. "You're going down!"

_**Battle Start!**_

. . .

"Take this! Hyah!" I yelled boosting into the Sonic imposter.

I slammed it into a tree.

"Heh! What now?"

**CLUD! **I was smacked on the head by a . . . tree trunk?

I turned around to see the Shadow imposter holding an uprooted tree.

"Oww . . . Hit me while my back is turned!?" I said angrily.

The creature attacked the tree causing it to splinter and, as if by some unknown force, the splintered pieces were sent directly at me.

I had to dodge with very little room for error.

I avoided the wood splinters, but the Sonic imposter was already back on its feet and spindashed me into the ground. His attack was followed up by a weak Chaos Blast from the Shadow imposter.

The attacks destroyed some of the trees in this area of the forest, and sent me spinning out of control hitting the ground with my face and skidding to a stop in the dirt.

Now I was mad.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! URRAUGH!" I yelled hurling a strong Aura Sphere in the two imposters' general direction.

They jumped as my attack collided with a tree causing it to splinter and send the wood splinters in all directions.

I shielded my face, but the splinters still hurt as they penetrated my body. The imposters weren't very lucky either.

"Okay . . . not the best choice of attacks. _Maybe I can use my surroundings to my advantage._"

Taking this thought into consideration, I jumped into the air and performed a homing attack on the Shadow imposter, but it used a spin jump to counter my attack which left me open for a homing attack from the Sonic imposter.

"Ugh! This . . . this isn't turning out like I had hoped it would." I said holding my stomach.

I couldn't win like this, I would have to activate my Aura energy to help my reflexes, and speed counter the double team I was being dealt.

"I didn't think I would have to do this but . . . YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE!" I said at the two.

I could have sworn the Sonic imposter smirked at me.

I smirked back at him.

"Are you ready for this? It's time I took my kids glove off and showed you my '**true'** power." I said focusing my energy to draw and collect my Aura.

. . . . .

I tightened my fists and let my Aura ignite as the power swelled around me creating a barrier of Aura around my body's shape. I had activated Aura Rage and Aura Guard, two techniques that increase my power and defense in combat.

The two looked at me again and charged me.

I smirked.

. . .

"Big mistake . . ."

I breathed in and . . .

"**HURAUUUGH!**" I yelled creating a shockwave of energy that caused the imposters to be sent flying in opposite directions of me.

The Sonic imposter was completely disoriented and gave me a chance to take him down.

I rushed him and delivered Aura infused punches that were having a very strong effect on him.

"This will end you!" I yelled delivering a fully powered Force Palm into his center.

The Sonic imposter's eyes dimmed down and blacked-out. I guess that meant it was finished.

"One down . . ."

I turned to face the direction the other one was sent.

". . . and one to go."

I ran in the direction I sent the Shadow imposter.

I found it charging energy preparing for a strong attack against me.

"Humph! You really think your attack will stop me?" I said starting to charge an Aura Sphere.

I was going for the finisher here.

I locked myself in position, charging up my finisher.

. . .

A ball of dark Aura started to form in the Shadow imposter's hand.

"What the . . . Is he charging a Shadow Ball attack? Nah . . . it couldn't be." I said out loud.

I could see purple and red forming inside the black sphere and realized what it was.

"That's not a Shadow Ball . . . that's a '**Chaos** **Rift**' attack. If performed correctly, it's a one hit K.O."

I prepared myself and the Shadow imposter released his Chaos Rift. My Aura Sphere was ready to go.

"This will end-"

**POW!** I was smacked directly with a spindash and my Aura Sphere went sailing into the sky.

I looked to see the Sonic imposter back on its feet and the Chaos Rift was about to hit me.

I had no time to react; luckily, instinct kicked in and I shouted out . . .

"BARRIER!" as a green barrier came and protected me from the Chaos Rift.

The shield shattered from the impact. It would have been a one hit K.O. on me.

I was starting to get worn down as the Sonic imposter attacked me again, sending me sky high from his 'Sonic Updraft' attack right to my chin.

I might have almost lost consciousness from his attack, had I not been able to partially guard as he attacked.

"Well this is . . . embarrassing." I said as I went higher and higher.

I looked up and saw the misfired Aura Sphere approaching, or rather I was approaching it. That's when I got an idea.

When I had reached the Aura Sphere, I activated a Force Palm and grabbed the Sphere in my hand.

I stopped and started to fall back down to the ground.

I held out the Aura Sphere fused with the Force Palm.

"I hope this works." I said as I was fast approaching the ground.

The two imposters were forming Sonic Wind and Chaos Spear to finish me off.

"HURRRAUGH!" I yelled falling.

I gathered myself and dove right into the two as they both unleashed their attacks.

Our three attacks collided . . .

**BAROOOOOOM!**

The explosion destroyed, virtually, the entire forest and created a very powerful shockwave.

I blacked-out.

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Meanwhile . . . with Saria . . .**

_Saria's PoV:_

_Sonic Adventure DX Music: __Event #5 (the past)_

I just arrived at the entrance of the forest and got out of the car to search for Blaze.

The ground had, only moments ago, shook with a great amount of force and then a wave of destruction washed through most of the forest destroying everything in its path.

I left Kaya in her car-seat and looked around the area.

"Where is that husband of mine . . ." I said distressed. "He better not have gotten himself killed."

I walked further into the destroyed forest and discovered a deep crater.

"_This wasn't here before . . . was it?"_

I peered over the edge.

It was pretty wide to say the least, and in the bottom was a plume of smoke rising up and out.

Then I saw him.

"!"

Blaze was sprawled out, in the dirt, inside the crater unconscious.

"BLAZE!" I yelled as I started to climb down the side of the crater.

When I got to the bottom, I saw Blaze began to stir. He was waking up.

I got an idea.

"_I think I'm going to have a little fun with him and make it look as if I don't know what just happened. This is going to be . . . fun."_ I thought with a devious smile.

_(music stops)_

_Blaze's PoV:_

"_That's the second time today I've been beaten up . . ."_

I got up and realized I was in a crater.

"_Did . . . did I cause this? What of the forest? Did it get destroyed by that explosion?"_

I was thinking about this and thought about something else.

"If Saria was to see this mess . . . I would probably be yelled at for destroying-"

_Mario & Luigi - Bowser's Inside Story ~ Music ~ __Friend_

"**AAAAAAAAHHH!"**

I cringed at the screech realizing who it was. Saria.

"**LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"** she yelled.

"*gulp* S-S-Saria w-w-what are you doing here?" I asked as I turned to face her. "T-t-this isn't what it looks like . . ."

I was in a hole . . . literally.

She frowned.

"'This isn't what it looks like?' That's all you've got to say in your defense?" she questioned, eyeing me. "**YOU** virtually destroyed this entire forest and **you** expect me to think this isn't exactly what it looks like?! I'm not dumb Blaze."

She was in reality right. I had no way to defend myself of the fact that I had destroyed this forest.

"*sigh* Fine . . . I'm the reason the forest is virtually destroyed." I said admitting the facts.

"That doesn't change anything! The forest is destroyed, which will have an impact on the environment in this area, but I want to know Blaze . . . Why did you destroy the forest?"

I was given the chance to explain things.

"First, I was attacked by these 'fakes' of Sonic and Shadow on my way home from work." I said.

"Okay . . . go on . . ."

"Second, I was almost killed by the 'fakes' and I was forced to jump from my car to save my life. I then proceeded to fight the 'fakes'.

"Is that everything?"

I shook my head no.

"No. There is more. After I realized that I couldn't keep fighting the 'fakes' in the city, I warped them and myself to the nearest forest. It was a constant struggle between our groups, but in the end . . . I guess I won." I said finishing my recap.

"Mmmhmm . . . and what about the forest?"

I looked at her again.

"I suppose . . . destroyed . . . by the fighting and attacks we used." I said.

Saria's angry look softened slightly as she spoke.

"Well . . . now I guess the question should be . . . What are you going to do to fix this mess?"

I thought about that . . .

"Well . . . I guess I can buy some trees and plant them here to make up for the damage." I said.

Saria nodded.

"That's a good start. Now . . . you said you were fighting 'fakes' of Sonic and Shadow, right?"

"Yes, but I don't know what happened to them after that explosion." I said in response.

Suddenly . . . a flash of light appeared from the ground and two orbs of energy appeared from that light.

Saria jumped at the light show.

"What are those things!?" she asked. "They look like energy."

I scanned the orbs using my Aura and . . .

"!" I was surprised.

"What's wrong Blaze?" asked Saria.

_(music stops)_

I didn't answer her at first. I was too confused at what the imposters, or rather, the remains of the imposters were.

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity - __Choosing Pokémon_

"I-I can't explain this but . . . somehow, those . . . things **were** actually Sonic and Shadow or at least their essence." I said still stunned at the realization.

"What? How can that be?" asked Saria.

"Look. See these cores?"

"Yes. What about them?" she asked.

"These were imprisoned inside of those false bodies I destroyed. I released them." I said pointing to the spheres. "This is Sonic and Shadow's essence light or rather . . . their 'Cores'."

_Saria's PoV:_

"Their 'Cores'?" I asked stupefied. "What are you talking about?"

Blaze turned to look at me.

"Look, see the 'Cores'? Look at their coloring . . . That one is blue and its vibrating like it can't stop moving. Who does that remind you of?"

I thought about it.

"I would have to say . . . Sonic?" I asked waiting for his answer.

He nodded.

"Correct . . . now what about this one? It's black and there is a red energy pulsing through it as if it was clashing with the black energy creating chaos."

I thought about it and came up with my answer.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, right?" I asked.

"Correct again. So now what does that tell you?"

It was making more sense.

"These 'Cores' **are** Sonic and Shadow in a sense." I said.

Blaze nodded.

"That's about what I can figure, but the real question is why are they here and why did they attack me?"

Something was telling me that something bad was happening on Mobius and Blaze probably could sense it too.

"Blaze . . . do you think . . ?"

He nodded.

"I think it's time I learned the truth about this whole thing." said Blaze.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked.

"Simple . . . the cores are Sonic and Shadow so . . . I should be able to communicate through Aura and learn the truth." said Blaze as he closed his eyes. "Hold my hand and you'll see everything I see . . ."

I did so and the world was suddenly tinted blue. When I spoke, my voice echoed.

"_This is amazing . . . I wish I could do something like this."_

Despite everything being blue, me and Blaze had different colors. I looked at my hand to see a purple tint covering it, and Blaze's tint was a deep red color.

"_Like what you see?"_ Blaze asked with his mind.

I nodded.

"_I'm just . . . in awe at this experience."_ I said.

"_I'm glad you like it. The last person I did this with freaked out and ran off." _he said. _"Anyways . . . let's talk to Sonic's Core. He should be able to give us the info._

We moved towards the cores and Blaze touched the blue 'Core' causing us to enter into some kind of void.

"_W-What happened just now!?"_

"_Our Aura's have connected and now we are about to see what the situation is on Mobius."_

And just like that, images began to flash before our eyes like a slideshow.

**Slide 1: **I saw Sonic in his Super form being knocked out of the sky by a masked figure.

**Slide 2:** Sonic loses his Super form and is knocked around by the masked figure.

**Slide 3:** The figure reaches into Sonic's body, not by mutilating it, and extracts his 'Core'.

"_Oh . . . oh my."_

**Slide 4:** Sonic's body falls limp as his eyes become white and pupiless.

**Slide 5:** A black body is formed around Sonic's Core and takes shape to look like Sonic, but black with blue markings. The eyes are also blue and pupiless.

**Slide 6:** The masked figure instructs the Sonic 'fake', along with the Shadow 'fake, to travel through a wormhole. It also sends another 'fake' that looked like Vector the Crocodile into another wormhole.

"_Interesting . . ."_ said Blaze.

**Slide 7: **The Sonic 'fake' causes chaos in a city destroying everything in its path.

**Slide 8: **A white light envelopes the Sonic 'fake' and is ripped to shreds by an explosion along with the Shadow 'fake'.

And that was it. We were no longer connected to Sonic's Core and Blaze brought us back to reality.

"Blaze . . . that was a wormhole . . ."

"Which means it's not where, but when they came from." finished Blaze. "They came from another point in time from Mobius."

_(music stops)_

I knew what was coming so I just said it.

_Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack - __Roxas_

"You . . . you should go." I said.

"Wh-what?! You want me to go?" asked Blaze.

I nodded.

"Yes. You have a job to do and I shouldn't try to hinder you from doing it." I said.

He turned around fully to look at me.

"But I-I . . . I want you to be careful Blaze. This masked figure must be very powerful to be able to defeat Super Sonic. I-I don't want what happened to Sonic and Shadow, and probably even more people too, to happen to you." I said.

"S-S-Saria . . ."

"I-If anything were to happen to you . . . I-I . . . I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT YOU BLAZE!" I yelled out as I grabbed a hold of my husband and embraced him in a big hug wrapped in my affections towards him.

I started to bawl not wanting to think about what I had just said only moments ago.

_Blaze's PoV:_

I should have expected this, but I didn't. Saria was crying her eyes out at just the thought of me not being here for her.

If there is one thing that always concerned me, it was Saria's emotional instability. She was very much 'attached' to me.

"Saria . . . I-I will come back to you exactly how you see me now . . . just please don't cry. You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine." I said as I started to stroke her soft, brown hair with my gloved hand.

I wanted to get her out of this emotionally anxious state she was in.

As I worked on coaxing her out of her current state, I leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Everything will turn out right." I whispered in her ear. "Just . . . have hope . . ."

_(music stops)_

**10 minutes later . . .**

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky Soundtrack - __Goodnight_

Saria was finally starting to calm down, but because of her emotional stress, she drained her energy and was panting for breath by the time she stopped crying.

"Saria . . . let me heal you." I said holding the Time Emerald.

"**Chaos **. . .** Restore**." I said drawing my own energy out to restore hers. We were both covered by light energy as the Chaos Energy healed her.

Chaos Restore is a healing move I learned during the Gaia Chronicles after I had used up a lot of my energy trying to stop a powerful beam of dark energy that was aimed at Saria. I was about to collapse when a voice told me how to heal my energy using this new ability.

"Thank you Blaze." said Saria as she wraps her arms around me again for another hug. "I will always love you and know, in my heart, that you are safe."

"And I'll always love you too Saria," I said giving her another kiss, but on her lips, ". . . and I will **always** be there for you."

It was probably only for a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity to us as we hugged in affection.

Nothing could ruin this moment . . . could it?

That was when an ear-piercing whine was herd by us.

Saria looked at me.

"*sigh* Kaya . . . the poor dear has been sitting in her car-seat for a good 15 minutes by now." said Saria. "Let's go home Blaze."

I nodded and picked her up.

"Hold on tight." I said.

I leapt out of the crater in a single jump and ran back to the car with Saria in my arms.

I drove us home.

"So Blaze . . ."

"Yeah?"

"What happened to the car?"

"*sweatdrop* Uhh . . ."

_(music stops)_

* * *

**The next morning . . .**

**Friday: June 1st, 2018**

**Masters Home**

_Sonic Adventure 2 Battle - __Event - Strategy_

Last night went about the same as any other, the only difference was I decided to stay in my Mobian form. I did this so I could get use to this body again. I haven't really used it in quite some time.

Me and Saria woke up and I got a nice breakfast. After I had talked with Saria, I warped to my 'secret' lab and gathered a few 'things' for my trip.

Now . . . it was finally time to leave.

"Goodbye Blaze." said Saria as I gave her a hug and prepared to open a wormhole to a time in the future.

I gathered data and found out the event happens 20 years into the future, but on Mobius.

"Thanks Saria." I said releasing the hug. "I'll be back soon and then we can start that vacation. Okay?"

Saria nods.

"Okay. Good luck."

I remembered something.

"Oh! I almost forgot . . . wait right here." I said as I ran back upstairs to my study and grabbed the DNA mask I made for Saria.

I came back down and held it out to her.

"W-what is this Blaze?" she asked.

"It's your mask, or rather, it's your Mobian DNA fused into this mask." I said.

She looked at me and then at the mask.

"Y-You mean this mask can turn me into my Mobian form? B-but how?"

I smiled.

"One word, Nanites." I responded. "I'm giving this to you now so you can try it out and get a feel for your Mobian form again. That way, you'll be used to that body by the time we leave for our vacation."

"Oh-oh Blaze . . ."

She looked into my eyes.

". . . . this is the nicest gift I have ever gotten. Thank you."

I rubbed the back of my head.

"No problem. I'm glad you like it." I said. "Well . . . I should get going."

I walked outside to the yard and performed 'Chaos Rift' with the Time Emerald creating a wormhole in time and space.

Saria walked out to me.

"Goodbye Blaze!" she yelled waiving her hand as I stepped halfway through the wormhole.

I gave her a 'thumbs up' and walked through.

"_Here I go."_

As I stepped in with the 'Cores' floating along side of me, I could sense another hole opening up in the distant future and someone entered it.

_(music stops)_

"_I wonder . . ."_

_Lost and Found / __THE CHOSEN ONE_

I would be in this time hole for only a few minutes, but it would seem like an eternity to me.

"_Well . . . I guess I've made my decision."_ I said.

I realized that I was following the path set before me and now I was fulfilling my dream.

"_I can't escape it . . . For now . . . I'll follow my destiny and do what I have to do."_

I wasn't sure what lied ahead of me, but I knew one thing for certain.

"_The start of another adventure . . . What lies ahead of me? I don't know. Just one thing is for sure. I never asked for this path, but . . . I guess I have no other choice at the moment."_

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"_I'm the __**Chosen **__**One**__ . . ."_

. . .

**I can't remember anything at all. I've been turning it all around.**

. . .

**I'm sorry, oh, so sorry. Is this what I have become? **

. . .

**(I) Wish I may, (I) wish I might **

**Be someone else tonight **

**Sometimes I wish I was never born at all **

. . .

**And I'll try to save the world . . . 'cause in the end I know **

**I'm the chosen one **

. . .

**I'm the chosen one **

. . .

**I can't remember what I used to be. Something's turning me upside down.**

. . .

**You made me, and I love you . . . but I can't change the things I've done. **

**(I'm the chosen one)**

. . .

**(I) Wish I may, (I) wish I might**

**Be someone else tonight **

**Sometimes I wish I was never born at all **

. . .

**And I'll try to save the world . . . 'cause in the end I know **

**I'm the chosen one **

**Th-the chosen one... (one...) (one...) **

. . .

* * *

"_Listen to my story . . . _

_. . ._

_A story of friendship . . . and betrayal . . ._

_. . ._

_A story of love . . . and trust . . . _

_. . ._

_A story of duty . . . and consequence . . . _

_. . ._

_A story of pain . . . and suffering . . . _

_. . ._

_A story of tragedy . . . and past regrets . . ._

_. . ._

_This is __**my**__ story . . ." _

_~ Blaze . . . the __**Chosen One**_

* * *

. . .

**(I) Wish I may, (I) wish I might **

**Be someone else tonight. **

**Sometimes I wish I was never born at all **

. . .

**And I'll try to save the world . . . 'cause in the end I know **

**I'm the chosen one **

**I'm the chosen one... (one...) (one...) **

. . .

**The chosen one... **

**The chosen one... (one...) (one...) **

. . .

"_**I'm the chosen one . . ."**_

"_My story begins . . . now."_

**. . .**

**. . . THE END?**

* * *

Where one story ends . . . another begins.

Find out what happens next in **Sonic Universe: The Next Generation**.

_(music ends)_

* * *

**Mind Lounge**

**Guyro: I'm not going to say much.**

**Blaze: You have just finished reading the re-written story, Sonic Universe: Chosen One.**

**Guyro: Please, leave a comment and any questions you have about the story or the Saga in general.**

**Blaze: Now for the finisher . . .**

* * *

**Mobius (20 years from now)**

**Destroyed City**

_Unknown PoV:_

A city destroyed by war.

Who is responsible for this you may ask?

There are two echidnas fighting against a masked figure.

They are losing.

_Sonic Adventure 2 Battle - __Conquest (Event)_

"**He's too powerful! We can't continue! Not like this."** said one of the echidnas.

"**Mother . . . we can't give up yet! As long as we have the sword, we can stop him!"**

Suddenly an energy blast attacks the ground near them as the two are flung backwards.

"**You're still standing?!"** said the masked figure. **"Haven't you given up hope yet?"**

The two echidnas help each other up as the figure continues.

"**Your rebellion is crushed." **

The first echidna raises a sword ready to attack.

"**Your numbers are depleted." **

The echidna jumps at the figure in a futile attempt to attack.

The masked figure back hands the echidna and is knocked into a wall. The sword falls in front of the other echidna.

"**MOTHER!" **yelled out the second echidna as the masked figure approaches the first echidna. **"Get away from her you . . . you monster!"**

The second echidna threw a rock at the masked figure. It hit the figure in the back of its head.

"**Guardian!"** yelled the first echidna. **"Take the sword and run! Get away from this place, my daughter!"**

"**NO! I won't leave you at his mercy!"**

"**You must! You must run . . . now or he will get you too!"**

The second echidna stands and watches as the masked figure lifts the first echidna off the ground and 'extracts' her essence.

"**MOTHER!"** yells the second, and now only echidna with tears in her eyes.

The masked figure turns to the guardian and holds out a pink 'Core' in his hand.

"**And now . . . she is mine and there **_**is**_** no one left but **_**you**_** Guardian."** said the masked figure.

The guardian continues to stand there.

"**And now . . ."**

The masked figure releases the 'Core' as black energy stirs around it and takes shape into a darker version of the echidna.

"**. . . this new 'Prelate' would like to finish you off, guardian." **says the masked figure as the '**Prelate'** rushes the said guardian.

The guardian takes out the sword and as the 'Prelate' approaches, she slices it in two with tears streaming from her eyes.

"_**I-I just killed my own mother . . ."**_

With the 'Prelate' gone, the pink 'Core' floats motionless as the masked figure summons it back to himself.

"**You can't win . . ."**

The guardian, terrified, runs from the ruined city escaping the mask figures grasp.

"**Run . . . run to your heart's content. There is nowhere you can hide . . . and eventually . . . I will find you."** says the masked figures as he vanishes from sight.

_(music stops)_

**. . .**

**. . . TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**. . .**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Ok. If you are still reading this story, (Sonic Universe: The Next Generation) you need to follow my profile page to get to my other story.**

**Here is a small preview of some of the next chapter. I hope you'll still read the story.**

**Blaze: Of course they will. They need to give you a chance.**

**Saria: Please readers. Give Guyro a chance to show you how he tells a story.**

***sniff* Thanks for the support guys.**

**Both: Don't mention it. (^_^)**

**Let's get the preview going. Hope to see more readers in the next part of the story.**

* * *

**Somewhere on Mobius: 20 years later**

**Mobius: year 2032**

Silence . . .

A portal materializes in what appears to be the remains of a courtyard as a figure and two glowing orbs emerge from the portal.

_Blaze's PoV:_

"I made it in one piece. Now, to figure out where I've landed and where I need to go."

As I begin to take in my surroundings, my mouth falls open in complete shock at what I see.

(0_0) "Ruins, ruins, and more ruins. What happened here? This place looks almost as bad as Silver's time."

_Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) - __[Event] The Ruined World of the Future_

"_I wonder what happened to have caused this much destruction in one place."_ I wonder as I think to myself.

"Whatever it was is probably also the same thing that imprisoned all of the mobians on this planet."

I look up to see the two orbs swaying in the cold, hardened wind. I shiver to think of who else could still be alive on this planet seeing how uninhabitable it is now.

"No matter. I still have to save this planet and the mobians on it." I say out loud not expecting a response.

"**Well, you're wasting the precious time that you have left before you get turned into a 'core'. Those two floating next to you have already become one."**

I turn around to see someone standing on top of a big pile of rubble holding what looked to be some sort of sword in their hand.

Without warning, it jumps down the pile as I meet 'her' eye to eye. She had the face of an echidna like knuckles, but her face said cold and bitter.

"I'm not about to fail in my mission as you seem to think I am." I say with a *humph* as I start to walk away from her.

I could hear footsteps coming from behind me as the figure made her way toward me.

_(music stops)_

***humph* "You obviously have no idea what you're up against then now do you?"**

"Yes and no." I say as I continue walking.

"**Are you not afraid of what he will do to you?" **she asks me.

"He can't do anything worse than what I have already been through in the past." I state rather smugly.

She stops talking and I assume she is going to ask me something.

"**What is your name . . . and your title?"**

"Blaze. Blaze the Ninja." I take this opportunity and ask, "And you are?"

"**Jani-Ca. Jani-Ca the Guardian." **she says to me. "Where did you come from? You are obviously not from around here."

I hesitate then say, "I come from Earth 20 years earlier."

She was obviously shocked at my statement as she just stares at me with wide eyes. "What? Is something wrong?"

_Sonic Adventure 2 Battle Music - __Event 7_

"The planet that you speak of it . . ." she hesitated then continued, "it no longer exists."

"WHAT?" I was completely speechless.

"That's right. The planet known as earth no longer exists, because it was destroyed about 10 years ago."

"B-but how?"

"Let me explain the story that I remember my mother telling me." she says.

* * *

_**Flashback**__:_

"_Awhile back, 20 years to be precise, a gang of dark soldiers known as the Dark Legion came together in an attempt to conquer all the known worlds. They talked it over with their leader, still only known right now as 'X', but he told them that it would take years to plan the destruction of multiple planets simultaneously."_

"_One of the soldiers had done research and found out about 'the zone core'. He told them that the 'zone core' is the central controller of all the worlds and planets."_

"_With it they would be able to do whatever they pleased with their own worlds."_

"_The Dark Legion masters were from different worlds, but all had the same plan: conquest, domination, and destruction of their base planet."_

"_The worlds they came from varied, but each had its own guardian(s), hero(s), and villain(s). I still remember the list to this day:"_

_**Planet: Guardian(s), Hero(s), and Villain(s) [Current Status]**_

_**Earth: Avatar (deceased), The Techno (unknown), Dark Lord Nega (unknown) [Status: Destroyed]**_

_**Mobius: Knuckles / Lara-Su (turned into 'soul core' / unknown), Sonic the Hedgehog (turned into 'soul core'), Enerjak (ruling power) [Status: Conquered]**_

_**Arseus: Legendries (captured and destroyed), Chosen One (deceased), Sigma Force (ruling power) [Status: Destroyed]**_

_**Sol World: Princess Blaze (deceased), Blaze the Cat (deceased), Eggman-Nega (defeated ruler) [Status: Destroyed]**_

_**Shinobia: None, None, Avenull (ruling power) [Status: Destroyed]**_

"_and that is it basically it."_

"_They have the 'Zone Core'. No one can stop them now . . ."_

_**End of Flashback:**_

_(music stops)_

* * *

**Well that's a wrap on this preview. For the full story. Switch stories.**

**Oh yeah, I'm still new to the whole 'R&R' thing, but please leave me a review. Let me know what you think of the story. Thanks!**

**See ya!**


End file.
